A Reunion Happened Differently
by Kristin04
Summary: What if the reunion in New Moon had happened a little differently? Takes off about 4 mos. after the Cullens have left Forks. Things go AU from there but Bella still ends up saving Edward though it happens my way. AU but canon couples. SM owns the T.Saga
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I'm actually looking forward to this weekend. Angela Weber and I are going to a small, out-of-the-way town about an hour or so from Forks. It's not a hotspot for tourism but it has its own small pleasantries for at least Angela and me.

Surprisingly enough this little trip was my idea. It's been about four months since He and my would-be family had cut themselves out of my life. For the first three months I could barely describe my state of mind as being more than zombie-like, just a little more than survivor mode. I hardly spoke or did anything with what little friends I had except for two people: Jacob Black and Angela Weber.

Jacob has been somewhat of a lifesaver these tortured four months that Ed-Edward has been gone. When Jacob is around I'm a little bit livelier than I've been. He's been a very good friend to me, although, he's already practically family. But even though I enjoy Jake's company, friendship doesn't to be enough for him; he's made it known that he's hoping to be something more than friends with me. Even through my severe depression I've made it clear to him that I wasn't ready, and doubted I ever would be ready, for another relationship in the romantic sense.

Well, suffice to say that he hadn't been very glad to hear that. I have to admit that I've sort of been avoiding Jake these last few weeks. Three weeks ago he and Billy would come over to the game with Charlie and I'd spend most of the evening in my room or go spend a little time with Angela, at her house. Dad started noticing the lack of interest on my part and tried to think up reasons on why'd we need to head over to the Black's but I quickly foiled those plans.

One of the weird things about it is that the attempts stopped rather abruptly after one week and Billy had informed my dad that Jake and some of the other La Push boys hadn't been seen in almost two weeks. The other weird part is that all of the boys Billy mentioned were part of the La Push Pack, the werewolves.

It happened about two months ago when Jake started to change in his behavior. A few days after that, while I was out in woods by myself, I came face to face with Laurent. His thirst for my blood was evident by his red irises. Before he could make a move towards me I saw a whoosh of coarse fur and a chorus of growls and not the vampire kind but that of dogs, LOTS of dogs. The entire commotion happened in such a blur that before I could comprehend what had happened, the dogs had the vampire in pieces. One of the wolves ran into the trees and came back out as Embry, one of Jake's close friends. He had a gather of brush piled up and lit it on fire, then all the limbs that made up the vampire Laurent were thrown into the blaze.

After that, since I was no stranger to weird things or situations, the La Push Pack grew to timidly trust me; they sort of had no choice otherwise. Since then it's been fine hanging out with their little group and I got along with them for the most part. Whenever they started talking about how much they enjoyed ripping the "leech" limb from limb, I just couldn't stand hearing and would leave and get home as quick as possible.

I don't know if I should be concerned about them being gone for the last two weeks without anyone else on the reservation knowing where they had gone.

However, as for right now I'm going to enjoy my weekend as much as I can with Angela. Angela has been an unfailingly kind friend to me by remaining patient with me during my extended blue period. She's been very understanding of my frame of mind and has known the moments when I needed that type of kindness that seemed to only be provided by her.

So, although I still feel the depression weighing down heavily on my shoulder for months I still think I deserve a little bit of a distraction from it. No, not distraction- a reprieve, yeah a little reprieve…yeah that's it. Always a reprieve; never a distraction.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Thursday night before Angela and I were leaving Charlie had invited Billy, Seth Clearwater and his mother Sue over for dinner. Seth was a few years younger than I was, just barely turned fifteen; he was also one of the newest of the werewolves, having just changed about a month ago. The difference between Seth and the rest of the pack, though, was that he hadn't judged the Cullens in any negative way, saying that he didn't know them so how could he hate them? That was one of the reasons that I enjoyed being around Seth, he didn't hold it against me or constantly question me on how I still remained loyal to the Cullens, even if they were vampires. Seth has such a refreshing attitude in that he doesn't care what someone is, only just what kind of person they are.

After the Clearwaters and Billy had left for the evening I decided to call Angela to verify what time she was picking me up in the morning. We were going in her care because I didn't know if my beloved truck could survive the long trip; plus her car got better gas mileage than my finely aged truck.

I said goodnight to Charlie and went upstairs to my room to call Angela on my cell phone. She said she'd be at my house by 8:30 am so that we'd be able to spend more of our weekend in the town we'd be staying. After I hung up with her I double-checked what I had packed for my five day trip. We were going to skip school Friday- with Charlie's permission- and a stay in the town till about Tuesday of the following week, which was our Spring Break. When I had thought of the trip and told my dad about it, he whole heartedly said yes, realizing that this was one thing that I needed to do.

The next morning Angela and I were on our way, discussing what we were going to do the next few days. When we decided where we were going to on this trip we had looked up what the small town had to offer: unique little shops, pretty views of the ocean, and natural trails to wonder through but didn't require much hiking. Hiking wasn't necessarily one of my strong suites.

We arrived at our hotel around 10 am. and got settled into our room. The room had two single beds, a small eating area and kitchenette; it also had a sliding glass door that lead out to a deck that we shared with the two other rooms that were on either side of us.

We spent the rest of the day walking around and getting familiar with the town. Angela and I also figured out what we were going to do after breakfast tomorrow.

The next day after breakfast we had decided to visit the beach for a little while and then look around town. We ate lunch at a small café around 1:15 pm and then walked down one of the natural trails that the town contained. We took our time through the trail; even though it was full cloud coverage that day, it was still nice outside.

After we grabbed a quick bite to eat for an early dinner we returned to our room just a little before 6 pm. We had only been in our room for maybe ten minutes when there was a knock on our door. Angela went and opened the door to see that one of the hotel staff members.

"Hello, sorry to disturb you," she said apologetically.

"Of course not," replied Angela. "How can we help you?"

"Well, the family next door has just lost a member of their family, a son," she informed us. "The hotel would be grateful, and I'm sure the Cullens would appreciate it, if you'd be able not to be very loud in your room tonight."

"The Cullens?" Angela asked with a dubious look on her face.

"Yes ma'am," she confirmed. "Thank you." And with that sentiment the hotel employee quietly shut our door.

Angela turned around to face me. "Oh no," she said.

"Don't, please," I softly requested.

Angela halted any words she was about to say and slightly nodded her head yes. The look she was sending me was full of sorrow and sympathy. She knew I was close to the Cullen family and understood how I was feeling, somewhat.

"Um. I think I need a few minutes alone. That is, maybe I should go- I mean to see…them." I managed to stutter out. "I have to know whose not- there," I added quietly.

"Ok. I'll leave so you can do what you need to. I'll go look around town for a little while; I'm taking my phone, call me if you need anything okay?" Angela said as she grabbed her room key, purse, and cell phone.

I gave her a small look of thanks and nodded my head a little. She left with one last concerned look and softly shut the door behind her.

I took a deep breath and went towards the sliding glass door that would lead me onto the shared deck; it faced the parking lot. I went over to the railing and scanned through the vehicles, looking for any of the cars that I had seen nearly every day four months ago. As I looked around I spotted a glossy black Mercedes and a red BMW convertible: Carlisle's and Rosalie's cars.

I turned to my left and slowly made my way towards the room's window that would show me the faces of my former family of vampires. I reached their door and saw all of their beautiful faces; that's when I started to clarify who was all present and accounted for. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice…and no Edward; he was the missing son.

Their glass door was slightly open. For being very perceptive vampires none of them have noticed me standing there, watching them through the glass. The all had understandably worried expressions, though Alice's was also filled with a lost look, like she was blind and couldn't see something- or someone. I could hear them talking so I decided to listen while I still went unnoticed by them; none of them were facing the window.

"I don't understand! Why can't I see him?" Alice asked no one in particular. "This is as far as we were able to track Edward and all I've been able to see is vague pieces of him in the woods but yet we can't even catch his scent out there." Alice softly wailed.

"Alice, try to calm down," Carlisle spoke.

"But it's been two weeks, Carlisle! What are we going to do?" She asked in a small voice, a slight tremor sneaking through it.

_Two weeks? _ I thought to myself. _He's been gone for two weeks?! Wait a minute- Jacob and the most of the others of the wolf pack have been gone for two weeks. Could it be related? _I knew the pack, at least Jake's group hated the Cullens; Jake specifically hated Edward. _But how did they get Edward? He had to of been coming this way and had gotten caught somehow. _As fast as Edward is, and even with his gift, he wouldn't be able to escape or even fight off six or more of the wolves.

_Wait- Alice said the glimpses that she's had were of the woods._

I had a dream, or rather nightmare, last night. It was of Edward and he was sprawled against a huge boulder in a small clearing in the woods. One of his arms was ripped off along with having many large shards of some type embedded in his midsection and a thigh. He was surrounded by wolves, lead by a large russet colored one. _Russet color…Jake! _Jake was the russet colored wolf of the La Push Pack.

That's when I realized that it wasn't just a nightmare that I had, it was now real and that meant that I could save him.

I focused back onto the Cullens. At that exact moment Alice looked straight at me and whispered my name, "Bella."

I slid the door open all of the way and rest of them whipped their heads around to look at me. They were shocked to see me there, to say the least. All of their faces wore a heartbroken look. If it were possible, Esme looked as if she were going to cry harder even though tears could not fall down her loving face.

Alice started towards me when a large bolt of lightning flashed in the sky and left a resounding boom of thunder.

I found my voice and said with an unwavering tone, "I've seen where he is. Listen for me."

And before any of them could blink I leapt over the deck railing and landed on the pavement of the parking lot, two stories down. As I landed, another flash of lightning followed by a clap of thunder happened again. I ran into the woods, faster than any of my vampires were able.

Unbeknownst to everyone, I had a few secrets of my own…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As I made my way into the forest I started feeling the earth pulsing beneath me with each time my foot hit the ground. Trees and shrubbery made a path for me, bending and moving in any and every which way that would not hinder my getting to Edward as quickly as possible. Though I'm as clumsy as I ever was, I never faltered when it counted most. When it does count nothing makes my body unsteady. I think I can safely say that it's a result of my gift.

I remember that horrific day that Edward said he was leaving me forever. That's when my mysterious "power" made itself known. As soon as he was out of sight I felt the earth shake was my world was shattered. After that day I started noticing that nature seemed to be imitating my emotions. Granted this was Forks where it is constantly raining, it seemed the rain would come down harder whenever I would cry. Thunder and lightning would travel the sky when I felt angry at Edward for leaving me broken. Sometimes I would wonder into the trees across from my home, feeling the ground beneath my feet hum with vibrations; the more I thought about that day the more the ground shook underneath me, and when I took a moment to calm down the movement would cease.

I figured out that day that it was not all in my head, that it was not my imagination, which proved that I had not completely lost my marbles to my "zombie" existence. Of course, I never told anyone, not even Jake, about it or else I would have been shipped off to the farm with the rest of the loonies. So, when I was alone I would go into the woods and see if I could make something happen, to see if I could shake the ground or bend a tree in a certain way. I got better at controlling it but I still never told anyone about it.

As for me jumping over the railing two stories down while landing on my feet or running so fast into the forest that even my vampires could not catch up to me is an easy question to answer: I can manipulate or control the elements. I used the air currents when jumping off the hotel's deck and moved the earth under my feet to push me further forward and faster to my destination, the clearing in which the wolves were holding my Edward captive.

I knew when I neared the clearing when my body felt the constant movement of the soil which is caused by many feet walking on it and the air whipped around large objects that don't keep a steady position. As I get closer I can hear the rumble of growls coming from the wolves that were circling their prey- Edward.

Just as I reached the edge of the trees I witnessed my love's left arm being ripped from his body; torn maliciously away by the mouth of one of the wolves. The wolf that committed the violent crime flung the dangling limb somewhere in the woods.

I don't know how they had Edward restrained against the enormous boulder but my blood was already boiling with rage. For the one tenth of a second that my eyes made contact with my love's I snapped and my fury was unleashed. Shakespeare's line of "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" is going to seem like a walk in the park compared to what damage I was prepared to layout against these filthy mongrels. They were going to pay, a thousand times over, for what they had done to my Edward.

I brought up the thick roots of the towering trees from beneath the soil and wrapped them around the hind legs and neck of the closest wolf. Once the roots were firmly tied around the limbs I pulled them quickly back into the earth, ripping the dog into pieces, turning the action into a swift kill.

After the first wolf was destroyed I decided I'd go after Jake; but I wasn't going to kill him, yet. I would make him watch as his attempt of killing Edward disintegrated. I had him pinned to a large tree with rock daggers shoved through his shoulders, wrists and ankles. He wasn't able to phase into his wolf form by the time I got a hold of him; he had gone back to human once he realized I was standing in the clearing. No, he was going to suffer- along with the rest of the present pack. The consequences of calculatedly capturing and torturing my love for the last two weeks would be pain, and lots of it.

The remaining rebel wolves shared a similar fate of the first victim; some I tore into pieces and others I trapped between large rocks, slowly pushing them together until their body became a lifeless heap of fur. The only scratch I had on my body was a graze from one of the dogs' paw but they had definitely paid for it.

Throughout the entire frenzy I did not feel a single ounce of remorse; I was in a mind set that there was no other option than absolute punishment in which the only form of payment was death. I wasn't in the mood for taking prisoners.

When all of the mutts -minus Jacob- were dealt with I made my over to Edward. I crawled right next to him and, still mindful of his wounds, gently hugged him to against my body; I cradled his broken body within my arms. I glanced down to look at his face. He gazed back at me with his onyx orbs-that were bordered with purple bruises underneath- that were filled with longing and unquestionable pain.

Just as I told them I would I yelled for Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett to come after me. I kept called their names, my voice allowing them to follow the direction from which it came; they'd be able to find us in the clearing. They could probably just follow the smell of blood and still find us that way. As I waited for their arrival I was reminded of Jacob's presence, still hanging where I had posted him, by the sound of his movements of struggle.

Even as my brain was clouded with concern for Edward, through the fog I slowly finished off Jake. I made the branches of a nearby tree constrict around his neck, impairing his ability to breathe and therefore suffocating to death. As soon as his heart stopped beating in his chest Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett appeared; no doubt shocked by the carnage that surrounded the boulder in which Edward and I were sitting against.

Even through the haze within my own mind, I surveyed the damage I had left in my wake. I still had no regrets for my actions taken, for my beloved vampire was in my arms still alive and no longer at the mercy of those murderous dogs.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After a few moments my blurry vision focused on Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. I could not descry what their expressions meant as the looked at me. I realized they were staring at us with shock and worry, that's when I realized that the earth was still shaking.

No, not the earth; I was the one shaking. My body was coming off of an adrenaline rush that had been fueled by rage. _Take a deep breath Bella._

As I was calming down, the world came back into focus and I realized that the Cullen boys were coming towards Edward and me. Though I was calmer I still heard a rumbling sound. All of us, save Edward, turned our heads when there was a crash of a few trees and two wolves, spilling out into our clearing. I thought I had taken great care in getting rid of all the wolves doing something to Edward.

One of the wolves was a dark gray color…kind of looked like Paul. The other one was a sandy-blonde color that was unmistakably Seth Clearwater. _But why was Seth here?_

Just as I was thinking about it Seth barely got the upper hand so the Cullens were about to join in. "Go for the grey one! The blonde one is safe!" I yelled out to them. With a confused look and a shrug of their shoulders they helped Seth quickly take Paul out for good as Edward and I watched from our position against the boulder.

Once done Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett came back to my love and I with troubled looks. Carlisle approached us and gently surveyed the extent of Edward's horrendous injuries. "Bella, where's his left arm?" Carlisle asked me quietly.

I felt the dark look that settled over my face. "The mangy mutts tore it right off and threw it into the woods." I took a deep breath, both to keep myself from becoming enraged again and to keep from breaking down completely.

"I found his arm." Seth declared as he came out of the trees while gingerly carrying Edward's left arm. He handed the limb to Carlisle and asked, "Will he be okay?"

"Thank you," Carlisle replied sincerely as he took it, "and yes, he'll be able to recover once we get home." He gave him a short nod and turned his attention back to his son.

"Are you ok Bella?"

Once Seth asked this everyone's gaze was placed upon me, including Edward's. Jasper looked very anxious for my reply; probably because he couldn't make heads or tails of the emotions I was putting out.

"Eventually, I think," was my answer to Seth.

A thought suddenly occurred to me. "Seth, how did you know to come here?" I asked. "I'm grateful to be sure but how did you know about this?"

Everyone looked to Seth now for an explanation. "I was on the reservation and phasing in the woods, for kicks ya know? Anyways, when I'm in wolf form I can hear what all the others were thinking. I haven't been in wolf mode for a few weeks so I had no idea about this. If I did you know I would have done something about it, right?" he asked me with pleading eyes.

I could never doubt Seth. "I know you would Seth. I believe you and am so glad that you were here." I reassured him.

"As are the rest of us, Seth. Thank you for helping to save our family, Bella and Edward," Carlisle broke in with Jasper and Emmett nodding their agreements.

"I would do it again if needed. I'm just relieved I was able to beat Paul before he was able to attack. Which reminds me; I think I should get back to the reservation. I'll do what I can when I get back there Bella. I'm guessing you'll be spending a few days, at least, with the Cullens? Anyhow, be safe everyone." And with that Seth raced back into the trees and towards Forks and La Push.

We echoed his goodbyes. Carlisle placed his attention back to us as did Emmett and Jasper.

"What do you want us to do Carlisle?" Jasper asked of him.

"Emmett and I are taking Edward back to the house in Forks. Jasper, I want you to take Bella to the hotel and we will see you all back at the house," was his reply. "Emmett please carry Edward and I'll follow with his arm. Bella, Jasper, we'll see you soon." With that said he and Emmett started their trek. I was able to give one last look to my Edward before they disappeared.

By the time I turned back around to face Jasper I could already feel my muscles stiffen and feel like bags of sand, just weighted down. I looked straight into Jasper's eyes. I took the two steps that it required to stand right before him and slowly wound my arms around his waist. I held a firm grip and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the Cullens.

"You don't know how very glad I am to see you Jasper." I said with a teary voice.

He gently hugged me back and replied, "I am too, Bella. I am too."

After a few short sniffles I was clinging to Jasper's back, heading back towards the small town hotel. An idea just came to me.

"Jasper? Why weren't any of you flustered around all that blood back there?" I asked, puzzled.

"That blood was horrible! Blood of those dogs is one of the foulest smelling things to our kind." He replied. He peaked up at me as we came to the tree line across from the hotel. "You ready?"

"I guess I have to be, right?" I answered him with my own rhetorical question. He gave me a knowing look and in half a second we were in their room at the hotel. We were immediately assaulted with questions:

-"What happened?"

-"How did you do that?"

-"What now?"

Jasper chose to only answer the last question. "Carlisle said for all of us to head back to the house in Forks." Everyone seemed satisfied with that answer for now.

All-knowingly, Alice came at me with a fierce hug and my back already packed.

"I talked to Angela and she knows you are coming to be with us for now. I asked her not to say anything to anyone just yet, which of course she agreed, and suggested that she should invite Ben to come up to stay with her. No one would think it would be suspicious because you and she are staying together already. Again, she agreed. I need to get her something nice or plan something for her because she is a super friend and not being all pushy or nosey…." Alice started ranting and pondering from that moment on.

I decided I should still probably call her to just let her know that I would be alright and let her know what was going on in a few days. She said it was fine and to let her know if I needed anything. _I'm going to go half-sies with Alice on what the nice thing for Angela would be._

"Time to go home Bella. Come on!" Alice pulled (mostly dragged) me towards Carlisle's black Mercedes where Jasper was going to drive with us. Esme and Rosalie were going in her convertible.

When Alice said home she meant back to their house in Forks. She was right; that's the only place that will be my home for the rest of my life, for however long it may be. For a long time I thought that rest of my life would be eternity spent with Edward and the rest of my vampire family. I just don't know how anything is going to be after today. At least I get a few days with my family, hopefully longer, but I'll always treasure any time I had with any and all of them.

In what was a little bit more than an hour's drive we seemed to have made it to the house in about ten minutes; plenty enough time for my body to shut down and sleep off some of the evening's exhaustive moments.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The motor had barely shut off when all but Alice raced into the house. I could tell she was just as anxious as them but she knew I needed just a minute before I could go in and she didn't want to leave me alone. I stepped out of the car and shut my door. Alice was already standing next to me.

"Are you ready, Alice?" I asked as leaned into her and gave her a tight squeeze of my hand.

She emphatically bobbed her head and started pulling me into the house. The rest of the Cullens were gathered in the living minus Carlisle and Emmett. Esme came up to Alice and I as we entered the room.

"Oh, my dearest Bella," Esme sighed as she gave me a loving embrace. The way she said it sounded like a mixture of worry and relief.

Throughout this whole time Alice hadn't let go of my hand; in fact she went ahead and laced her fingers through mine, therefore cementing her to my side until further notice. So, I hugged Esme back as much I could with my Alice attachment. Once Esme let me go Alice tugged me over to situate me between herself and Jasper. I wasn't shocked when Alice was still latched onto my hand but I was when Jasper quietly grasped my free hand and held on.

We all sat there for what felt like a long time but was really only about ten minutes. I noticed that eyes where landing on me frequently, probably either due to my disheveled appearance or disgusting, according to Jasper, smell of the wolves' blood I was covered in. I hadn't realized how much blood I shed until now, but I still didn't regret doing it.

"Alice? Is it possible that I can go clean up, like take a shower and get into something less bloody? I think it'd make us all feel more comfortable." I asked of her.

She nodded her head and led me to the stairs via my hand. She grabbed my bag, which was left at the foot of the stairs, and pulled me up to the second floor. "You can shower and change in my room. I'll go put your stuff away in your room so you won't have to do it later." Alice assured me.

"What do you mean my room? Alice, I've never had a room here. Where exactly was it, anyway?" I asked her, a little puzzled.

"Yes you have silly, you and Edward's room. Now, go get cleaned up while Esme and I will make something for you to eat ready when you're done. See you in a bit!" She gave me a kiss on the cheek and finally released my hand. She then gracefully danced out of the room.

I decided to not think about Alice's words about the rooms for now and go take a very hot shower. On second thought, I'll probably need two showers what with all the caked-on blood in my hair and on my skin.

I stepped out of the bathroom and went to see what Alice would like to dress me in. When I saw what she had laid out for me, I was surprised to find a simple pair of stretchy sleep pants and fitted short sleeved top. As I finished dressing a thought just occurred to me.

"Alice or Jasper?" I called out, loud enough for any of the resident vampires but not vocal enough to be considered yelling. To my surprise it was Jasper who came up to the room; even though I called for either of them it was usually Alice that would come to me.

"What is it Bella? Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly as he came into the room.

"Yes and no, I think." I replied. "Um, I think I need Carlisle up here; and Alice too. Would you mind ask them to come here?"

An almost unnoticeable look of hurt quickly flashed across his face as he gave me a slight nod of his head and started to turn away towards the door. I quickly realized what I had asked for might have made him think that I wasn't comfortable with being alone with him. I needed to make him understand.

"Jasper wait! I don't think you know what I meant. I asked for them mostly for more of a medical purpose type thing. I mean, Carlisle is a doctor whose sewn me up and took care of my broken bones; Alice was there to take care of me after the whole James fiasco. I was practically an invalid and she helped me shower and other stuff; stuff that Charlie and I were definitely not comfortable him doing." I said to him. "I would be that way with any of you so please don't feel like its just you I don't want here. Contrary to what you may believe, I like being around you. I appreciate your wisdom and that you really listen to what I'm saying when I talk to you. Please don't ever think I'm uncomfortable with you." I said to him in total honesty.

With all that said I walked over to him and gave him a gentle hug, which he returned. "You're a good brother Jasper." I pulled back and gave him a smile. He smiled back and left the room.

Not even a second after Jasper had left the room Carlisle and Alice were in the room with me. "Bella, Alice tells me that you have some marks that you wanted me to look at?" he asked me.

I looked over at Alice with a confused expression. "How did…?" I trailed off. She just giggled and tapped her head. I rolled my eyes, "Duh, Bella." I mumbled to myself.

"Yes Carlisle, I've got some bruises I thought you might look over for me, if that's ok?" I asked him.

"Of course, it's more than ok. Feel free to ask me anything Bella, and I'll answer them if it's within my power to do so." He replied with sincerity that I've missed terribly. "Now, let's take a look shall we?"

I nodded my head as I glanced over at Alice. She gave me a big grin of encouragement and I turned back to Carlisle. I lifted the back of my shirt first and allowed him to examine the long diagonal bruise that stretched across my back; I lifted the front of my shirt up until my bra line where there was another dark welt forming along my abdomen. After he was done looking at my bruises he looked back up to my eyes and asked, "Did you get these during that fight with those werewolves?"

"Yeah, they may've not got any blood out of me but they sure as Hell didn't miss their chance to leave a mark or two!" We all chuckled at that. "But seriously, what are we looking at as far as remedies?" I asked Carlisle.

"Well Bella, I think all we can do is put some ice on it." He replied with a kind smile. Alice helped me with my shirt and her hand grazed my as she pulled it down.

"Oh!" I said with a small shiver. Both Carlisle and Alice looked at me perplexed. "I'm okay." I assured them. "It's just who needs ice when I've got a house full of vampires with ice cold bodies!" I clarified, with all of us laughing. "I'll just keep one of you around wherever I'm sitting; after all, there's no limits when it comes to hugs, especially when you just got your family back," I told them.

At this, they both hugged me at the same time and I gave a slight chuckle. "See what I mean?"

"Well Ms Swan, I do believe I said something about getting you some food earlier, yes?" Alice said and I gave her a short nod in agreement. "How does chicken noodle sound then?"

"Sounds perfect, Alice." I approved for her. She clapped her hands and bounced up and down. She grabbed my hand and hurried down the steps with me trying not to stumble in her haste. Once we hit the bottom she pulled me into the kitchen.

Esme was already pouring some soup into a bowl for me. She brought it over and placed it on the island counter in front of me. "Is that enough for now or would you like more?" She asked with uncertainty.

"That's the perfect amount Esme. And it smells so good! Thank you for making it; you didn't have to." I reassured her. I even took a sip of it and gave her an honest "mmm" sound.

"Of course I did dearest. I'm happy that I was able to cook for someone in my family; and you are most certainly a part of this family Bella." She smiled as she said this, beaming with happiness.

I quickly finished off my bowl of soup and placed it in the sink and walked back to where Esme stood. I wrapped my arms around and said, "Esme it feels so good to hear you say that." Of course, Alice could not stand being left out of a hug so she zoomed over to us and flung her arms around us both. She was flush against my back so I was in the middle between them. I wouldn't trade this moment for the world.

We detangled ourselves and made our way into the living room. Esme was on one side of me with her arm still around my waist while Alice was on the other side of me, resuming her place as an attachment to my hand, clasping it with one of her own.

"I'm glad that my family is back too. I've missed you," I looked pointedly at Rosalie, "all of you." She met my gaze and gave me a small smile.

"We've missed you too lil' sis!" Emmett bellowed. He quickly came to stand beside me to pull me up for an Emmett-sized hug.

"No, don't!" I yelled before he had a chance to pick me up. He gave me slightly hurt look. "I have bruises allover me," I explained, understanding went across his face.

He grinned and said, "Then I'll save it for later little sister. Oh, and all of us have missed you," he finished.

"Thanks Emmett." I answered him with a wink.

I looked at everyone and finally asked, "Where is he? How is he?" Knowing what I meant Edward no one answered me; they all looked to Carlisle, who had just come from upstairs.

"He's upstairs, Bella, in his room." He answered my first question. "As far as how he is, he doesn't look well right now," he replied, wanting me to understand what he meant.

I flinched at his words and asked, "Can I see him?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I kept looking up at Carlisle's perfect face, hoping he'd answer my question with some type of 'yes.' He seemed torn in what he wanted to tell me.

"Bella," he started, "if I take you up there, there's something you need to realize, ok?" I just nodded my head, urging him to go on. The quicker he said the more likely it would be quicker that she could see Edward.

"His condition is…isn't much better that it was in that clearing in the woods. Do you remember?" he gently asked me.

I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath. "I don't think I could ever forget it." I replied. "He's broken." I whispered.

I heard the others, surprisingly, take a deep breath. In the back of my mind I wondered if Esme and Rosalie had even seen him yet. Jasper and Emmett had seen him first hand; I know Alice had through either a vision or definitely saw him when she'd put my stuff away in my-_our _room. I turned my weary eyes back to Carlisle's, which he acknowledged with a small nod.

He let me lead the way up the stairs, allowing me to pace myself, not wanting to rush me. With each step my heart would pound that much harder; I know if I could hear it than surely every vampire in the house could clearly hear it.

When we reached the top of the stairs I paused.

I stood there for a moment, just staring down the short hallway to the door at the end, the room where Edward was currently occupying. I felt a small pressure against my back and realized that it was Carlisle quietly urging me forward. Once we had made it to the door I placed my hand on the knob and slowly turned it, softly pushing the door open.

I took another deep breath as I made my way into the room Carlisle still right behind me. I raked my eyes across the room until they landed on the bed where my angel lay. His pained eyes met mine and I just could not look away for anything.

Edward was laying on a bed rather than his couch. This must have come from one of the spare rooms of the house. Knowing how much Esme loved to decorate there'd be no room left unfurnished or under-decorated. As I was randomly pondering these trivial things I slowly guided myself next to the bed, opposite the side of where he was positioned.

I gently climbed up on the bed, slowly making my way towards him trying not to jar the bed in my movements. Delicately as I scooted up beside him, I raised my hand to tenderly stroke it across his face. I started with his forehead, sweeping away his wayward hair. I then brushed across his brow bone and then came to rest alongside his cheek.

His skin was clammy- something that has never happened before. This bafflement would have to wait, however, because in this moment I just needed to exist here with Edward. I've never before seen my love so beaten before. Although he's been some intense battles, for instance with James, but he's never had any evidence of it left on his perfect, unflawed body.

His eyes were black as pitch. I couldn't escape them, not that I wanted to though. Their view was locked with mine, trying to reach into my soul trying to find their rightful place within me. Purplish marks below his eyes spoke heavily of how much he needed to feed. However, he was in no condition hunt. I'd think of something…

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, regaining my attention for a moment. "I'm going back downstairs for a little while. I'll come back and check on the two of you in a bit. Does that sound reasonable?" Carlisle was always so considerate of people; he wants to make sure that I'd be comfortable with that idea.

I shook my head yes as I turned back to look back at Edward. "We'll be fine." I confirmed for him.

"Ok, very well. If you need anything we're all downstairs." He reassured with a smile. He quietly closed the door behind himself as he left the room.

I registered the soft click of the door shutting but other than that there was only my Beloved. I kept tenderly brushing my fingers over his face, his neck, and through his unruly hair. I kept repeating my movements for a few minutes before I realized that the bed was moving. But in reality, the bed was shaking due to Edward's trembling body.

"Bella…" he whispered my name. Even though it was filled with pain and exhaustion, it was also filled with undiluted want and longing. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his damp forehead. I couldn't help but place his hand, that wasn't from his ripped off arm, within mine, interlacing our fingers as they belonged.

"I'm here, Edward, just rest love." I told him as he closed his eyes. I rested my head above his, allowing my cheek to lie against his hair. He took in a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. I could feel a small movement and a hiss escape from his lips; that must've been painful pressure that agitated one of his injuries. In a comforting manner, I gave his hand a light squeeze.

Even though I knew he couldn't sleep I still hoped. I knew I probably should sleep but I was too wired. Tonight's events have been lively to say the least, and have left my brain too awake to even contemplate the idea of sleep.

In the meant time I could put this state of mind to good use. I decided I needed to tell Carlisle and Alice about my plan of action, at least if Alice hasn't already seen it.

"Edward. I need to go downstairs for a little bit but I'll be back up here as soon as I'm able, ok?" I asked softly. He briefly opened his eyes and gave me a weak 'hmm' as a yes. I gently leaned away from him. I placed a kiss against his forehead, one on the back of the hand I holding, and lastly, a soft peck against his lips.

I left Edward on the bed and let the door close behind me as I started down the stairs. "Alice." I called out. Of course, before I even finished her name she was right next to me, holding two containers with their lids in her hands, already knowing what I was planning. "Carlisle, can you come with us, please?" I asked as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Of course Bella, but where are we going, may I ask?" He asked a little puzzled.

"You know where, right Alice?" She gave me a nod. "Did _he_ hear you?" I asked while pointing my finger towards the ceiling, indicating Edward. This time she shook her head no. "That's good." I said.

"Come on Carlisle, I'll explain as soon as we're out of hearing range, if you know what I mean." I said with a pointed look. I lead them deep into the woods that banked up against the property.

Once I thought we were far enough out of earshot I started to explain my proposal to Carlisle.

"Ok, Edward needs to feed and we all know that he's nowhere near just getting out the bed by himself, let alone going to hunt." I looked into Carlisle's eyes to see if he realized what I was getting at but it seemed that he wanted me to confirm it with my own voice. "We're going to hunt us a mountain lion for him. Alice has the containers; all we're going to do is capture it, kill it, and drain it dry until there's enough blood to fill those containers. Once we get to the end of that point, we'll just go from there. A one-step-at-a-time sort of thing. Ok?"

Carlisle had an incredulous look on his face while Alice looked eager. "This is going to work, Alice?" I asked her for reassurance. She just nodded her head, eagerly bouncing up and down. "Then let's go."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Bella, are you serious?" Carlisle managed to ask me. "It'd e very dangerous for you to be there when we manage to take one down. If you were to get hurt…Edward is bad enough but if something were to happen to you also-: he cut himself off and took a deep breath to finish his thought. "Having two of my children gravely injured would pain me deeply; especially for the fact that I just got you and Edward back with us, where you both belong." He finished.

I just stood there looking at him trying not to cry. Alice looked as moved as I felt by Carlisle's declaration. I took the few steps towards him, I made it to his side and wrapped my arm around his waist. Alice mirrored me on his other side. Carlisle hugged us as only a father could embrace his daughters.

"I know it'll be dangerous but I figured that one mountain lion is going to be a lot simpler than a pack of anger-driven wolves." I said as I pulled away from them. "And," I wanted to point out, "you two are with me this time so it makes it that much easier and safer."

Alice started fluttering around, already on the move as Carlisle conceded all of while moving further into the trees. I couldn't track down a mountain lion so I let the vampire lead this little expedition. I mostly stayed close to Carlisle as we were moving; Alice just danced around too fast.

We had moved further into the forest when I felt the earth vibrate beneath my feet. I whipped around to my left where I knew the sensation was coming from but only now it was vibrating from the trees. We were being watched.

Carlisle and Alice were on the same page as me so they started their hunt. Although I could no longer see the three predators I could still hear the hisses coming from the fight. All of a sudden I felt the wind currents change around an object; an object that was headed straight towards me.

Now I can't exactly say what happened when my eyes locked with those of the big cat but I have a feeling that it was similar to the fates of the wolves but without the ripping of limbs.

I came out of my trance-like state- I wonder if that's what Alice kind of feels like when she gets a vision?- as Alice called my name and ordered me over to where her and Carlisle stood. They were both staring at me with wide eyes; that made me look down at Alice's hands which were holding two full containers. I looked at myself and saw spatters of blood on my arms and down the front of my shirt. Well, I guess with me looking as I do right now I can understand the looks they were dishing my way.

"Let's get back to the house girls, since we've got what we needed. Shall we?" Carlisle politely offered. Alice and I silently agreed and started the way back home.

As we ran back towards the house I stopped as we neared the house once I realized that I was covered in blood. And I was about to go into a house full of vampires, covered in blood. I didn't want a repeat of my eighteenth birthday. Even if it's not my blood, I don't think I want to press my luck just yet. I was about to express these thoughts to Carlisle and Alice but she beat me to it.

"Come on Bella! I already called ahead and they've cleared out of the house except Emmett. We might need him; and Edward of course is still there what with all of his injuries and stuff…" she trailed off. "Anyways, let's get back because we've got work to do."

When we were in front of the house I couldn't wait to get out of another set of blood-soaked clothes.

"Don't worry about getting changed yet Bella. I just need you get up to Edward's bathroom and start running a hot bath while we take this blood to him. We'll go from there once he's finished." Alice instructed as we entered the house.

I was about to comment on why I couldn't change my clothes when Alice started talking again.

"Once we feed Edward we're going to get him cleaned up, like with the bath. Emmett and Carlisle will dress him down to his shorts. Emmett is going to carry and place Edward in the tub. What I need you to be doing is keeping Edward calm. He doesn't panic as much when you're with him. The reason I don't want you to change clothes is because I need you to be in the tub when Emmett puts him in it."

"Why me?" I asked, not that I'm unwilling to do it but why me?

"Like I said, you're able to keep him calm and he needs to be while doing this." She paused. "Bella, this is all new territory for us and he knows that. I can't tell for sure if this'll work but I think it will work out for everyone. But for now I need to know if you're able, and willing, to do this." She said while me straight in the eye.

"I would do anything to help Edward, Alice. That much should be obvious I think considering I went out and killed a lion for him. It was even my idea!" I assured her.

"Alright, alright! I just needed to make sure. Now let's get upstairs. Carlisle and Emmett have already gotten Edward into a sitting position. I need to help them while you go start the bath. Remember it needs to be as hot as you can stand it." Alice replied.

Alice pulled me up the stairs and into Edward's room in record time. As I walked towards his bathroom I glanced to where he was sitting up in his bed with the help of his brother. He mouthed my name when he saw me and I gave him a reassuring smile right before I was completely in the bathroom.

I started running the bath water while taking off my socks and shoes. I didn't think I would need them in the tub. After just a few minutes, right as the tub was full and I turned off the faucet, Emmett was carrying Edward in here. Edward seemed that he was too weak to even walk- that just made me realize how much more damage those mangy mutts had inflicted upon my love. I also noticed that he was indeed stripped down to his boxers which made all of the injuries he had more visible. And the girly side of me couldn't help but think, no matter how broken he appeared to be, he was still one of the most beautiful beings I've ever encountered or seen.

"Ok Bella, go ahead and sit in the tub with you back against the end where you're situated long ways," Alice instructed which I followed. "Now Emmett place Edward in there so his back is to Bella but be careful." Emmett also did as he was told.

"Bella, is it ok if he rests against you?" She asked when she turned her attention back to me.

I nodded my head in reply; of course it would be ok.

With my nod Emmett placed Edward in the water where he lay against me.

"Bella? Here is a sponge and some soap, to clean him up a bit, ok? We'll come back up in about fifteen minutes to check on you. Is that ok?" Carlisle spoke to me.

I looked up at them and said a quiet yes. With that answer they quietly left the room and retreated downstairs. I focused my attention on Edward.

"Edward, I'm going to move just a little bit. It'll make it somewhat easier for me." I told him as I gently ran my fingers through his hair, moving it away from his face. He craned his head so that he could look at me and gave me a small nudge of his head to let me know he understood.

I stretched myself out as much as I could- thankful that Edwards tub was one of those luxurious ones that wide and long- while Edward was situated between my legs with his back against my front. I shifted him to where he was mostly laying on the left side of my body with his uninjured positioned against me.

His head rested against my chest and tucked into my neck. I snaked my arm around his waist to keep him to me. "Is this ok?" I asked him, making sure it wasn't hurting him.

"Yes," he moaned out.

With that affirmation I grabbed the sponge and wash that Carlisle had provided and gingerly dabbed it along his body. I was mindful of his recent wounds. I tried to clean off as much of the dried blood off of him without having to rub on his now reattached arm and his lower body. Once I reached his inner thigh where he had been impaled I did blush a bit. I could feel the slight flush of heat that spread over my body. There wasn't a doubt in my head that he could feel it.

"Bella…" Edward sighed and nuzzled more into my neck. He then looked up at me, eyes open, and then at the water in tub. The water had turned a light shade of pink from all of the blood that was being washed off of us. He than glanced at my clothes that I was still wearing in the tub; I was still covered in the lion's blood. "Blood all over you," Edward mumbled.

"But none of it's mine." I assured him. "I forgot to put on a apron when I was catching dinner," I lightly joked.

He gave out a weak growl- apparently he didn't think it was all that funny. I did, however, hear a loud chuckle from somewhere downstairs.

"Shh…calm down. It was just a joke," I told him. I looked down at his face to notice that he was still watching me. I couldn't resist tilting my fact to kiss him softly on his lips.

Edward, though, had bigger plans as he brought his good arm up to entangle in my hair and keep my lips from moving away from his. After a few moments we did pull away to breathe. Well, me to breathe and his lack of energy.

"I love you Bella." Edward feebly declared. That confirmation made my eyes prick with unshed tears but I was not about to shed them yet.

"I know," I replied.

"A few minutes after that I realized that it was about time the family would be coming to check on us. Of course, Alice came through the door and said, "Time to rinse off dear brother."

'This ought to be interesting.' I thought to myself as Emmett came to pick up Edward out of the tub.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As soon as Emmett had Edward secured in a standing position I pulled the plug from over the drain; murky water emptying out of the tub. Emmett moved with Edward over into the standing shower that was also included in Edward's massive bathroom.

"Alright, here you go Bella," Alice said while handing me a bottle of what looked to be shampoo. I just looked at her and it with confusion. She must have seen my expression. "You need to rinse off too young lady," said Alice, causing me to blush.

"Alice!" Esme scolded, I'm sure Bella is very capable of knowing when to clean up. She does not need you to tell her when. Understand me?" shed asked Alice. I don't think I've ever heard Esme speaking so sternly to anyone. Everyone else seemed to be taken aback by it too.

I looked over towards where Emmett was holding Edward and noticed something on Edward that made my eyes go wide. I looked back at Alice and she nodded her head at me. I then hurried to stand in front of Edward. I brought my eyes back to his. I gave him a small smile in understand as a blush warmed my cheeks.

"It's alright Esme. Alice is right in that I've got to rinse off too." I assured her. I again looked to Alice and she also nodded her head again." They all, but Alice, gave me an imploring look, wanting an explanation for it. "It's sort of a private moment type of thing," I clarified.

"She's right; it needs to happen this way," Alice confirmed, "I've seen it."

"If it gets to where we need help then we'll call for you," I promised. This seemed to convince them it would be alright.

I placed myself in which I was flush up against Edward; hardly any space was left between us. This also prevented the possibility of anyone noticing the slight protuberance coming from the front of Edward's pants. This was now a pressure that now rested against my lower stomach. Edward's always had self-control but he's so weak at this point that he doesn't have any restraint. I wrapped my arms as tightly as I could around his mid section so that he would not fall over once I asked Emmett to let go of him. Edward enclosed his arms around me as best he could manage. His dropped to the rest on my shoulder into the crook of my neck. He sucked in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of my blood that seemed to have a somewhat calming affect on him. He then placed a kiss on my bare skin.

"Emmett, you can let go of him now; I've got him." I said once I was positive I had a good grip on Edward.

He let him go and Edward stayed within my arms. All except Alice moved out of the bathroom and headed downstairs. Esme did come back briefly only to bring in a new change of clothes for Edward and me but she left just as quickly as she came in.

In the mean time Alice had taken the shampoo from my hand and turned the shower to the hot water though not to the point to where it would burn me. She then started to wash Edward's hair at which I did have to admit was a bit amusing considering Edward isn't standing at his usual height and Alice still has to fully extend her arms to reach all of his hair. Though, it was somewhat easier for her to get the top of his head because he had it resting upon my shoulder. She grabbed the removal shower head so that she could rinse his hair of soap without spraying it directly in my face.

"I'm sorry," Edward quietly said to me while still in the same position.

"Whatever for?" I asked a little confused. Alice started on my hair, gently working out the gunk, kinks and knots.

"Right now for embarrassing you. I didn't mean to…" he trailed off. It was obvious the he felt bad about not being able to control his body. His silent admission just made my heart swell with more love for him which I didn't know was possible that I already loved him more than anything on heaven and earth.

I waited a moment before replying so that Alice could rinse my hair out. I placed a small kiss on his neck as I gathered my thoughts to comfort him. "Edward, it's ok. You are weak and don't have control of your bodily…functions." I blushed when I said that last part. "It's not your fault," I assured him.

"Alright you two, time to dry off," Alice said while shutting off the water and grabbing some towels.

When she said this I realized that to get Edward into his dry clothes meant that Alice and I would need to take off his wet boxers to dry off his body. "Um…Alice," I started to ask.

"I'm on it Bella," she replied after taking a second to work out how were going to pull this off –no pun intended.

She grabbed two large towels. The first one she used to gently ruffle through his hair and patted down his back and chest. She then brought the towel to where it was between us so it covered and would close in the back.

"Bella, hold this," she ordered as she placed the towel ends in my hands where I was still holding onto Edward, thereby covering his bottom from view. Alice then took the other towel and patted down his legs. She found the bottoms of his wet boxers and yanked them down his legs. Of course I had to blush once they were completely off, which actually earned a small chuckle I felt against my neck.

Alice grabbed the dry boxers and had Edward move each foot high enough to maneuver they shorts up his legs. She pulled them far enough up to where they were just underneath the cheeks of his tush.

"Bella, let go of the towel and pull up his boxers the rest of the way once I hold onto Edward," she instructed. I did as I was told. "Ok now you can get dried and changed while we get him into the bed." She moved to where she was in front of him- where his problem had already dissipated- and said, "Hi big brother, let's let Bella get changed. Emmett!" called out. Pf course it only took Emmett a second to appear in the doorway, ready to take Edward from Alice and move out of the bathroom.

"Take your time Bella." Alice said while walking out of the doorway. "And thank you, you know, for doing all of this," she added.

"Alice, I wouldn't have it any other way. We both know that this is where I belong: with him, you- the whole family. It's always been here," I replied to her. She smiled, nodded her head and shut the door.


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok I don't know why I didn't post this chapter sooner because its been done for awhile now. Oops! But at least you're kinda gettin' two chapters at the same time because I'm posting the next one right after this one. Hope its ok.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

I didn't stay in the bathroom much longer. I dried my hair as much as I could with a towel and used the hair dryer that Alice brought for me sometime during this cleaning ordeal. After stepping into my clean clothes I decided just to trash the wet clothes. I mean, they were stained with blood and grime and no matter how many times they're washed I don't want to be reminded of this experience.

I know once I stepped out of the bathroom I would not be able to just go sit with Edward. I needed to go think, somewhere that wasn't here.

I opened the door to find Carlisle, Alice and Emmett trying to wrap Edward's body with bandages in various places. I decided right then what I needed to do. I flew down the stairs, bending the air currents to propel me further forward. As I was making my way through the back door threshold I yelled out for Rosalie to come with me.

I could only hope she was following me because I was not going to stop until I was for sure no one else would be able to hear us talking.

I stopped as I came across a small clearing with a boulder jutting out to the side. Rosalie was already sitting on the large rock as I made my way towards her. I wait a few moments before speaking, trying to gather my thoughts.

"What do I do Rosalie?" I just outright asked.

"Do about what Bella?" She replied with a puzzled look n her face.

"About Edward," I replied quietly.

"What made you go find him? Why did you save him?" She asked me.

"The same reason why you saved Emmett all those years ago. Only I fought a pack of mutts instead of bear; and I didn't want to drink Edward's blood cause that's just- ew." That comment elicited a small giggle from Rosalie. "I couldn't let him go anymore than you could Emmett." I added in understanding.

She glanced at me for a moment, studying my expression. "Are you going to leave?"

"Well, I've got to go home so or Charlie will definitely start to suspect that something's up," I replied, a little confused by her question.

"No, I mean Edward. Are you just here for now or are you planning on always?" she clarified for me. "I can almost guarantee that after all this he'll be by you always. He won't be able to leave you again. After eighty years of living with him I know that much," she commented.

"I can't leave him Rose. I'll never be able to walk away, especially after all of this. I still can't believe that what used to be my best friend did this to Edward, knowing that I loved him just as much as the first day we met. I didn't think Jacob's jealousy would go that far." I said, still shocked at what all had transpired the few days before.

"Then what are you asking me Bella?"

"How do I tell Edward he hurt me? That I was basically a shell running on autopilot almost the entire time y'all were gone? That the only time that I resembled a human was when Jake would be nice enough to hang out with me? Also, this is the same of the other rabid strays, tied him down against a rock and tortured him for the better part of two weeks. God only knows what all they did to him." I whispered that lost part.

"Honestly?" She asked and I nodded my head for her continue. "I think he knows the impact and repercussions that his decisions have resulted in but he doesn't necessarily need it repeated after the hell he's been through now. But I also think that you at least need to voice what our leaving did to you and that he hurt you. You also need to let him know that you are here always, that you don't exist without each other." Rosalie replied calmly. "He needs to understand those last two things if we're all to move on from this."

I just sat there in shock, not knowing what to say for a minute. That is the most that Rosalie's said to me, EVER. "Thanks Rosalie," I finally said.

She didn't comment as we both stood up and made ready to head back to the house but she paused.

"Why did you ask me to come here with you Bella? How come you didn't ask Alice or Esme to come?" Rosalie suddenly asked.

"You are an unbiased opinion. As long as she sees positive things in the future Alice doesn't choose to acknowledge the present most of the time. And Esme…well you know Esme- she loves us all the same with her unwavering warmth," I replied. "They are too close to the situation to view it from the outside." I clarified.

She looked at her feet while nodding her head before taking back to the house, running full steam ahead. I quickly followed her lead.

She stopped before we reached the edge of the tree-line, before it would break open and reveal the house. She looked directly into my eyes and said, "Thank you for saving my brother. I honestly don't know what we would have done if you weren't there when you were." The sincerity in her voice was as clear as a bell.

"I'll be there every time to save him Rosalie, always." I told her with conviction. "Besides, what are sisters for?" I said with a sly grin, albeit a little shy.

And with that we walked the rest of the way in silence, trying to absorb what went on between us in the clearing back there from where we'd just come.

As we made our way into the house we were greeted by the rest of the family.

"We were starting to wonder where you two had gone," Carlisle said with a kind smile. "Is everything alright?"

Rosalie and I turned to each other and then back to the curious faces of the family.

"We're fine," we said in unison.

They looked a little bewildered but just nodded their heads in okay.

"Are you hungry Bella dear?" Esme sweetly asked me. I hadn't realized that it had been awhile since I'd last eaten and how hungry I was.

"I am Esme! I'm so hungry I could probably eat a whole cow!" I exclaimed.

That earned me a round of surprised expressions. Well, all except Alice.

"Silly Bella! You'll have to wit for that until after you have changed!" Alice laughed, the sound of bell chimes filling the room.

"I have to change clothes to eat a cow?" I asked in confusion. "What does what I'm wearing have to do with eating?"

Everyone gave a hearty chuckle.

"Bella, Alice means when you become a "vegetarian"." Jasper explained, making air quotes with his hands when he said vegetarian.

"Oh!" I said as I finally understood. I found myself in a fit of laughter all the while sporting a blush. It was just funny to _not_ laugh.

"So what do you want to eat Bella honey?" Esme kindly asked me again.

"You know what sounds really good? The grilled chicken you made for me that one time; that sounds wonderful. But you probably don't have anything to make it with." I said a little deflated.

"Nonsense my Bella. Alice had a hunch that you might possibly want that particular dish so I've already got everything I need to prepare it." She beamed.

Alice and I went to sit at the island and watch Esme as she cooked my dinner. We just sat there in a peaceful silence until Alice gasped as she zoned out, engulfed in a vision.

* * *

_Please leave a review to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!_


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes: **Hopefully some of you are still interested in this story. I got stuck for awhile and just got out of whack for the most part too. I got some inspiration from somewhere the other day and actually got this chapter finished and got ideas for the next few chapters I think. Now, I'm not too happy with the beginning of this chapter but I couldn't figure out how to re-work it.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Bella walked thru the door and set her eyes met a dosing Edward in his bed. She came to the bed and tried to gently get situated under the covers while trying not to disturb Edward. As she turned over to face Edward and settle in to sleep she noticed that he was watching her, smiling when her eyes met his.

She couldn't help but to lean over him, propping herself up on her side and arm so that she was somewhat hovering above most of his upper body. She placed her other hand next to the other side of his head, right above his injured shoulder.

Bella glanced down into his face, his lips quickly becoming the focus of decent. Languidly, she bent her head down, tilting it to the right so that her lips can perfectly fuse with Edward's. Right before their lips met she briefly inhaled his sweet smell- something she automatically did- and their lips joined with a passion that could rival with the power of Mother Nature.

As the kiss continued it was passionate but not rushed. Without seemingly thinking about it Edward placed his good hand along her side, gently caressing as it moves. He slowly slips down to her lower back with his fingertips skimming just past under the waistband of her pajama pants.

A soft moan came from Edward as Bella gradually lowered her body until it was completely flush to his. It seemed that even though they are both caught up in their fervor, Bella still maintains a coherent thought to be mindful of his still healing body.

She moved her hand do-

"If you are thinking about that Bella then you sure as hell won't be getting the sleep you need," Alice said after noticing a small smile on Bella's face while waiting for her food from Esme.

Bella had not been aware of Alice watching her. The blush that blossomed across her cheeks showed evidence of that.

Esme gave a soft chuckle as she placed Bella's dinner in front of her on the counter. Alice remained next to her chattering away. Esme cleaned up at a human pace so that she could spend a little time with Bella while she was awake.

"Esme, as always, dinner was amazing," Bella complimented her with a wink. "Now, I'm going to brush my teeth and get some sleep." She made the mistake of looking at Alice-and the wicked grin she was displaying- a blush warming all the way to her neck. "G'night you two," Bella said as she exited the kitchen. She made it up the stairs to the bathroom so that she could brush her teeth. When she was done with that she paused right outside of the bedroom, remembering what Alice had said.

She peeked around the door of her and Edward's roo to see if he was awake. As soon as her eyes landed on his face all she could comprehend in that moment was the crooked lopsided smile that only he could make special for her. Her brain finally caught up with what the beaming smile was fore, or rather especially for. Edward had seen Alice's vision of Bella's possible plans and he was able to see exactly what she had been thinking.

"Don't count on that mister; we both need the sleep," she told him as she walked towards the bed. She could hear the faint giggling from downstairs at her comment. And by the look of Edward's scowl so had he.

"Come on Edward, try to get some sleep because someone's probably going to come get so you can go get some…dinner," she said as she settled into their bed. As soon as the light turned she heard the low hum of her lullaby, lulling her into a sweet slumber.

I was roused from sleep by the uncanny feeling that a pair of eyes were upon me. I pried open one eye and found myself looking into a topaz oasis of eyes. Apparently Edward must have been feeling better after hunting this morning.

"I've got to go home today," Bella sputtered out as the first words of her day. Edward's expression immediately became crest fallen.

"But you are home," he argued weakly but with an affectionate truth laced in there.

"I've gotta go home sometime, and I think it should be today," Bella clarified. This earned a small scowl to appear on his face. His cute little frown made Bella let out a small chuckle. "Come on, let me up so that I can get dressed."

Edward reluctantly scooted away from her and watched as she disappeared into his bathroom and came out about ten minutes later. She fluttered about the "their" room gathering most of her things until she closed her bag. When she was finished packing she walked back over to him and sat next to him on the bed. The expression on his face was sullen. She place her hand along his cheek so that his eyes would find hers. "Don't worry; I'll be back soon, k?" She reassured him of that with a soft kiss to his forehead.

With that Bella got up, grabbed her bag, and met Alice and Esme downstairs in the kitchen. Bella spent a few minutes sitting down at the bar munching on a muffin that Esme had made her for breakfast. Bella just sat there pondering when she had one particular thought. "Alice?" she asked the suddenly excited pixie.

"Don't worry! I'm on it!" Alice winked back. "But for now you can take Edward's car to go to Charlie's sine you'll be coming back home later. So go say bye to Esme and I'll meet you out by the Volvo," she finished while giving me a nudge towards Esme. And with that she was gone.

I looked to Esme and was met with a puzzled look and a weary smile. I shook my head and sent her a goofy grin. "So you'll be coming back?" Esme asked hopefully.

"Of course I am. Alice wouldn't let me go if my intent was to never come back. Don't fret; she'll fill in when I'm already gone," Bella said as Esme pulled her into a motherly embrace.

Once they disentangled arms Bella made her way to the garage where Alice was waiting for her, keys at the ready to hand over.

"Thanks Alice," Bella said as she fingered the keys to the Volvo.

"No problem Bella. Things will work out. Just leave everything to me."

"He didn't see you or hear you did he? I mean Edward. He doesn't realize does he?" Bella asked worriedly.

Alice shook her head. "Right now the only things he'll e able to read from my mind is translatingthe Bible into Egyptian hieroglyphics. Plus, I'm pretty sure he's almost asleep, ya know from still healing from his injuries," she said the last part quietly.

*****BPOV*****

After I left the Cullen residence I started to feel nervous. I now had to face my father and attempt to explain what happened over the past few days, or what parts I could weave into the explanation. And then I'll have the honor of telling him of my plans.

Just as I had finished that thought I received a text message from Alice.

'Don't worry Bella; you will come out on top. See you later!"

Ok, well I guess that means I get what I want accomplished.

_**A few hours later…**_

Well, suffice to say, Charlie was not a happy camper after I informed him of the situation with the Cullens. It did come down to the point of Charlie forbidding my seeing them.

At that point I made it clear that that was not going to happen and the door bell rang. Charlie stomped down the stairs and I hear the door open, then it was just…calm. I heard someone talking to my dad and then there were footsteps up to my doorway. I looked up and there was Jasper. I sent him a relieved smile.

"Alice said you might be needing my help. Seems you're come back in a more permanent sense?" he questioned.

At my nod he just asked me what was leaving with us. "What'd you come in Jasper?" I asked.

"The jeep, of course," he replied, amusement playing in his southern drawl. I just smiled back and started packing.

We packed my clothes that I wanted to keep, my books and music. I grabbed my scrapbook but stared hesitantly at the camera my dad gave me for my birthday. I decided that I wouldn't feel comfortable taking the camera so I ejected the memory card and shoved it into my front pocket. However, I did pack my laptop because it had items I needed for school; later I would retrieve what I needed from it and give it back to Charlie.

It didn't take very long to pack up my things so I followed Jasper down the stairs and out the front door, him leading toward the jeep loaded down with most of my stuff. I took a few steps towards the Volvo and turned back to face my father who was watching us from the doorway on the porch.

I loved my father and bore him no ill-will but I had to live my life and that life was with Edward and his family-well, our family. I looked at him softly in the eye and said, "You can find me as Bella Cullen now."

With that I turned back to the Volvo. I gave a nod to Jasper but whispered where only he could hear me to drive away from my dad's house but stop before we got back to the Cullens. I wanted to make sure that he needed to block some of his thoughts from Edward or else it would just ruin my plans.

Besides, he knew he'd get torn to shreds by Alice if he screwed it up.

* * *

_Please leave a review to let me know what you think. You can PM me too if you feel better that way. Thanks for reading though!_


	11. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm so sorry for the long wait. Most of this literally came pouring out of me yesterday and I got it typed up today. Please let me know what you think with a review. Enjoy, I hope! :)**

**Chapter 10**

"What do you think Esme?" Alice asked from her spot in the quaint front room.

Esme came into the room and inspected what Alice was regarding. "No, let's put the other one up there and place that one on the far wall." She was referring to the black and white large-scaled photograph of a river in the forest and then a smaller one of a night city scene of some random place.

"Yeah, that looks much better," Alice concurred, nodding her head.

The place was really coming together. The upgrades and much needed renovation were quickly done when done by two women of the supernatural kind moving at top speed. After all that all that was needed was to furnish and decorate it. The color scheme they chose to use was a soft blue and black with hints of plum purple here and there. The wood furniture was a rich dark brown. The feel of the place was a little modern but still comfortable.

They had the refrigerator stocked with the foods Bella would eat and all of the other non-cold food items put up in the cabinets. All of the cookware, plates, glasses, and silverware were place in their rightful location in the kitchen.

"Is everything right Esme?" Alice asked, even knowing she had already seen that it was.

"It's perfect Alice," Esme said with a satisfied smile. "I think Edward and Bella are going to like it."

"Trust me, they are," Alice replied with a little giggle. She was getting excited.

The long hunt Edward and Emmett was something had been missing ever since his whole experience with the wolves. He was very anxious to get back to the house so he would be there when Bella came back but he also knew that he needed this hunt.

Emmett had decided to take Edward north for a few hours to get a more adequate hunting selection. Feeding on deer just wasn't going to cut it in this type recovery.

They figured after about four hours of running around wild getting their fill it was time to get back to reality. They started back to the house, eager to see what was going on in their absence.

Once they had reached home, Edward found it odd what was in the thoughts of the others. Jasper was thinking up battle scenarios and how he would handle them. Rosalie and Emmett were off doing…stuff. And Esme was thinking proud motherly thoughts; Alice was- not there.

"Esme, where's Alice?" Edward asked.

"She's with Bella," she replied.

"With Bella? Then where are they?" he asked eagerly.

A smirk came over Esme's face when she replied. "On their way to Vegas."

The look that came over Edward's face was incredulous. "What are they doing in Vegas?"

"Why don't you meet them there and see what they are up to?" she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jasper piped in. "Care for some company? I get to see what my little Alice is up to. I'm sure it's sure to be interesting," he said with a knowing grin. He knew it was an adventure in some way when Alice has a plan. Of course, he already knew what Alice and Bella were up to but he kept those thoughts guarded from Edward.

"Ok," Edward replied. He was a little lost since he could not pull any information from Jasper or Esme's thoughts.

With that Edward and Jasper jumped from the house into the woods and were on their way to Vegas, after their loves.

"Do you think this is really gonna work Alice?" Bella asked as they were checking into their hotel room at the Mirage. Alice had explained they would never stay at the Planet Hollywood due to the terrible attitudes from the staff and service. Bella just agreed since she had never stayed there before, never to Vegas even.

"Undoubtedly Bella. I have already seen it. Edward and Jasper are currently on their way here," Alice responded with a sly grin. "They should be here in about an hour. What we will do is get you ready and dressed. Then we will wait at our destination until the boys get there. Do you remember what you are going to say?"

"Yes, I wrote it down on the drive down and already have it memorized. I hope he likes it," Bella said with a hopeful smile in reply to Alice's question.

"I know he will," Alice replied with kind eyes and a tap to her head. "Now are you ready to get read and get this show rollin'?" she asked. "We still have to stop by a flower place to get your thing. Once we leave I will text the boys telling them what to do and where they need to meet us. Ok?"

"Ok Alice, let's get started then," Bella answered.

"Great!" Alice said excitedly; for once Bella was willingly, and happily, letting her dress her up. "Ok. Let's get done here and be on our way. The boys will be here soon and they- or rather Edward- don't need to know what we are up to."

As the guys were coming up to the outskirts of Las Vegas Jasper received a text message on his cell phone from Alice.

_**msg start-**_

_You and Edward head over the Mirage hotel and ask the front desk for your key cards for room 1608; I've already told them about y'all picking them up. There are two suitcases for you two that have your names on them. Dress in the suits that I have placed on top and meet us in half an hour at 321 Vegas Rd. in Downtown. _

_FYI- don't call because I won't (Bella too) answer Love y'all! :D _

_**msg end-**_

"Well, that's interesting," Edward said. "What do you think Jasper?" he asked looking at his brother.

Jasper smirked at his question, since Edward could read his mind he answered out loud anyways. "I think we should do as she says. It's more of the direct approach I think," he said with a small chuckle.

"Edward gave a chuckle himself. They did as Alice directed them to and went to the hotel. They go their room keys and headed up to get changed.

"Jasper?" Edward started.

"Yes?" he said looking at him.

"Why do you think Alice wants us to where these suits?" Edward pondered.

"Honestly, I don't know," Jasper answered. "Maybe Alice wants us to go see a show with them? There's really no tellin' with her," he finished. Of course, Jasper did know exactly what she was up to but he kept his thoughts to himself, or didn't think of them at all.

"Yeah, really," Edward agreed. "Let's get changed and head down there I guess." Jasper nodded his head in ok.

They decided they would each take a shower before changing into their suits. They knew Alice would be in a tiff if they got any type of desert debris on their clean outfits.

Once they changed they headed downstairs to the cab area so that they would not draw attention by walking all the way to Downtown from the Strip in suits.

When the guys got into a cab they gave the driver their destination's address. Once they arrived at the address Alice gave to them they looked at the other in confusion.

"Perhaps Alice wants to tie the knot with you again," Edward surmised to Jasper. He heard her humming the wedding march song and the brief, and it was _very_ brief, image of her and Bella dressed in fancy dresses. He also heard Alice tell him that he and Jasper were supposed to go in there now. His and Jasper's assumptions were pretty sure to be correct as they were standing outside of the 'Lovers Chapel.'

"Well, let's head in there then," Jasper stated. And with that they headed inside and waited outside of a room as they were instructed.

After they made it to the doors Alice stepped out of the room and shut the door quickly behind her.

"Where's Bella?" were the first words to fly out of Edward's mouth. That earned a few soft giggles from Alice and Jasper.

"She's right inside. But don't go in there yet. Wait one minute until you go through the door after Jasper and I. If you enter before then you'll just ruin it for me. Got it?" Alice instructed as much as warned him.

Edward nodded, indicating that he would heed her warning.

"And Jasper, you can only look at the minister; it's better that way. I'll do the same," Alice stated. "And no peaking!" she said to Edward while she wagged her finger at him.

Jasper offered his elbow like a good southern gentlemen which Alice looped her arm through. They then stepped through the doors and down the aisle. Of course, Edward didn't get to see them make the walk to the minister or officiate.

As Edward starred to get antsy he heard Alice tell him to come into the room. The first thing he did as he made his way down the aisle was seek out Bella. As his eyes met hers a wide grin split across his face. She was standing next to Alice who was facing Jasper in front of the officiate.

'Come on Edward. Come stand next to Jasper," Alice thought. Once he joined them the minister started the ceremony. He also noticed a few people in the pews in the room but they just seemed to like watching couples get hitched.

"Dear friends," the officiate started, "we are gathered here this evening to bare witness these two people to be joined in Holy matrimony." As he said this Bella stepped forward as Alice moved back. Jasper moved back and shoved Edward forward a little so that he was standing opposite to Bella. She gave him a nervous smile in which he returned in full.

'You have both written you own vows,' Alice informed him. 'He's gonna start with Bella but I'll let you know what yours will be,' and with that she gave him what he was going to say.

"Both Bella and Edward have written their own brief vows," the minister declared. "Bella, would you please share yours with us now?" he asked.

Bella gave a slight nod and started her vows:

"**Only at night will the stars grace our sights**

"**With the sun's rays at dawn, their beauty seems gone**

"**With the lightning you hear the thunder**

"**That's how I look at you now, with awe and wonder."**

She finished and looked into Edward's eyes. If he could he would have tears glistening in his eyes.

"Edward, will you please share with us now?" the officiate asked.

Edward took a deep, though unneeded, breathe and began:

"**As time has roamed the earth**

"**My love for you will exist beyond all else**

"**For as bright as the light in your eyes is**

"**My soul could only feel as dazzling as the infinite stars."**

Edward finished his vows that Alice had supplied him with. No matter, though, they were true no less.

They continued on with the exchanging of the rings. Edward was a little lost and a little worried on that one for he didn't have a ring to place on Bella's finger. He need not worry too long for Jasper pulled one out of his coat pocket and handed it him. Edward looked down upon the ring and realized it was his mother's ring, the ring he had always wanted to present to Bella.

"It is the power within in me that I may now announce you husband and wife," the minister concluded. "You may now kiss your bride silly," he humored.

Edward did not have to be told twice when it involved kissing his Bella; well now is wife.

However, before he even got the chance to follow through with it the minister made an announcement. "Congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen-Cullen."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, what'd you think? Was it worth the wait? Seriously, most (and I do mean most) of this hit me yesterday and am just now able to get it typed and posted. I hope its not disappointing.

And don't think we're at an end! I've got other ideas floating around that I still wanna stick in here.

Let me know what y'all think and thanks for reading.

-Kristin


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: This didn't turn out how I wanted so I'll just have to figure, hopefully, how to put it in the next one. Hope y'all enjoy. Sorry its kinda short; just couldn't figure out my idea. :/**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Before Edward and Bella had a chance to commence their union with a kiss they were receiving congratulatory hugs and kisses on the cheeks. Even the strangers that had already been sat in the chapel pews seemed to be enchanted, though, whether due to joy for the new couple or at the inhuman beauty of three of the wedding party is still a mystery. Or at least until Edward told them what the answer was.

They were both as excited and anxious as the other. This was definitely new experience for either of them.

"Come on you two! We've got so much to do and plenty of time to do it!" Alice exclaimed.

All three of them looked at Alice like she had grown a third eye. That did not even make sense even after putting it through the 'Alice-speak' translator.

"What?" Alice asked, somewhat exasperated.

They just shook their heads and followed her dramatic leave.

"Isn't the attention supposed to focus on the newlyweds rather than the helpful yet hyperactive pixie-like sister?" Bella quipped to the guys. That sent them into an easy giggle as they exited the chapel; Alice was already outside waiting on them.

Once they reached outside they looked to Alice expectantly, wondering where they were to go next. Except Edward since he read her mind and held onto Bella's hand as he pulled her away from the chapel.

"So what do you think of our surprise?" Alice asked giving Edward sly smile and a sideways glance.

"It was a ' who'd a thunk it' surprise, that's for sure," he replied with a goofy smile.

Bella looked at him with a gentle smile and thought she was quite proud of herself for coming up with the idea and having the confidence to actually accomplish it. Of course, it didn't hurt that she had the help of Alice and the foresight of how it'd play out; plus her wisdom and determination played a key role in the outcome as well.

"So does that mean it was a good surprise? I mean, are you happy with it?" Bella asked with an undercurrent of nervousness in her voice.

Edward gave her a gentle smile and replied, "I don't think there's gonna be any happier moments than what just happened."

"Oh I can think of a few things that will be a bit more enjoyable than right now," Alice interjected with a very knowing smile dancing around her lips.

Edward just kinda stopped short and looked wide-eyed at his sister at which then abruptly turned away. Bella looked between the two of them, a little bit confused. Jasper was similar to Bella but only for a few seconds once he figured what emotions were coming out of Alice and Edward. Evidence of that was the huge grin that spread across his face.

"Huh?" Bella looked puzzled for a moment before her expression went slack and healthy blush crept up her neck and across her face. She chanced a glance at Edward, who was sill staring at Alice, and couldn't help but giggle at him. She chanced a glance at Edward, who was still staring at Alice, and couldn't help but giggle at him. "I think we'll just cross that bridge when we get to it," she finished.

"Ok people, let's head away from here and head to our next venue," Alice directed the group.

They followed her without question. Their destination ended up at a fine restaurant, Joel Robuchon. This was a five star place, not usually Bella's scene where she's comfortable. However, she decided to indulge Alice on this idea; this evening did cause for celebration and she agreed that this eatery was a perfect spot, even if it was a little more lavish than most places she'd been. It wasn't totally out of the realm of the Cullen family budget so she wasn't that surprised, especially since it was Alice picking it and making the reservations.

As they made their way to the door and the hostess podium Alice announced her reservation and were seated immediately.

"This place is great Alice, I think its befitting of this occasion," Bella praised Alice. "Though, I am curious as to what y'all are going to order for dinner. This type of place kinda requires more than just ordering water. And I don't think you'll be able to just rely on my eating alone," she said.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll live through it. Its more than worth it tonight," Jasper reassured her. "Plus, we've been through worse," he added.

"If you're sure then," she replied as their server approached the table.

"Welcome to Joel Robuchon. My name is Jake," the server started out. As he said his name the table started to vibrate a little. "Would you like to start out with something to drink?" he asked.

"We'll all just drink water," Alice relayed to their waiter with which he dismissed himself to fetch. Their table was still vibrating but they were still perplexed as to why and where it was coming from. They observed the other tables and noted that nothing seemed to be amiss. They looked at one another again but realized Bella was not even responding to the action. In fact, she was shaking a little bit too. A glimpse at her eyes showed that they had turned black, like how theirs did when they really needed to hunt.

Edward reached out, slowly, to gently touch her hand so as not to startle her.

"Hold on Edward, don't touch her yet," Jasper advised, "let me try something first."

"Bella? You alright?" Jasper started out with.

"What is she feeling Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Hostility," he replied without a doubt sounding in his voice.

"What caused it then?" Edward asked.

"Well, it didn't happen until the waiter introduced himself and left..." Alice claimed.

"Ah, I get it now," Jasper replied. He received questioning looks from his wife and brother. "It's when he introduced himself. His name is Jake. She's basically feeling or reliving the emotions she was experiencing when she found the dogs torturing Edward and how she ' dealt' with them," he clarified for them. Their expressions showed realization at that. "Let me try to calm her down," he requested. Edward nodded in consent.

At that Jasper let loose a wave of tranquility that blanketed those present at the table. His talent seemed to be proving its worth because the vibration of the table ceased. Bella's black eye color receded and her natural brown returned. No one made to move until she did.

She shook her head slightly and gave a smile sheepish smile. "Umm...hi?" She said.

"You ok?" Alice asked her.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that; just jogged an unpleasant memory. It's all good now," Bella assured them.

A look of relief flooded Edward's face; Alice's too.

At this moment the attendant returned with their waters and inquired if they were ready to order their meal. The inhuman trio decided upon a soup and Bella decided on a select version of a Caesar salad along with a roasted-herb cornish game hen. After receiving their complete order the waiter left them be to await its' arrival.

"So Alice, what are we up to after this?" Jasper asked of his wife.

"I don't know…" Alice trailed off with a coy smile.

"Edward, what is she thinking?" Bella asked of her new husband since still not a fan of surprises-well most ones anyways.

"Translating the Magna Carta into Hindi script," he replied, narrowing his eyes at Alice.

Bella mouthed an 'o-k' to him. Also at that moment their waiter arrived with their food.

"I'm starving!" Alice exclaimed as he placed her soup in front of her.

They all looked up at her in worry, concerned what type of appetite she was referring to.

She rolled her eyes at them and quietly clarified, "I meant the soup, people." That seemed to relieve their uncertainty. With that settle they-mostly Bella-started to eat their food; Bella taking regular bites while her inhuman companions made small slurps of soup from their spoons.

It did not take long for them to 'finish' their food so they requested the check, paid it, and then left the restaurant.

"Where to next?" Jasper asked the group as they walked out the doors.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was ok. Maybe this chapter I'll get some actual reviews or feedback.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry guys! This chapter got cut off at the end and I just now saw it. Here's the rest of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The duo of couples made their way into a taxi and set off back towards the Strip. They taxied to their hotel and into their room for a quick change. Once in more comfortable clothing they decided to hit the Strip and do some exploring.

Well, more like the three inhuman beauties took Bella on a tour of some of the more interesting spots. After all, for as long as they've been around they should know some of the more memorable locations those particular places held.

Alice eventually led the group towards the Hollywood Planet Hotel and Casino. Bella looked a little confused when the group approached the entrance so she decided to ask.

"Though they totally suck as a hotel their Miracle Mile Shop mall is still pretty impressive," Alice clarified for Bella, already seeing what she was going to ask.

She gave her attention to the boys and told them go look around on their own while she and Bella did a little shopping themselves. "Now shoo!" She directed the boys.

They gave her a puzzled look but proceeded away from the girls. Edward even eyed her with look, not able to decipher what she was thinking.

"Let's go Bella," Alice said. They strolled along until Alice was sure the boys were no longer around them.

"Where are you taking me Alice?" Bella questioned.

"Bella, you just got married less than three hours ago, so this is technically your honeymoon time," she responded with a sly grin as she continued through the mall, Bella at her side.

"That still doesn't answer my question, Alice," Bella pointed out.

Alice had stopped at this point and replied, "We're here already so look for your-self."

At those words Bella looked up to the storefront sign. She felt equal parts shocked and mortified.

"Alice, you've got to be kidding," she wailed as Alice pulled her under through the threshold of Frederick's Of Hollywood.

"Oh, get over it Bella," Alice replied tugging on her arm more firmly in the direction of the nearest store attendant. Bella had no choice but to move, unless she let Alice just take her arm off.

The attendant turned her attention to an enthusiastic Alice. "Can I help you find something?" She asked.

"You certainly may," Alice replied. "This is, as of a few hours ago, my sister Bella. So, we need something special for the...night, but nothing too daring." Bella gave her a wide-eyed look.

The sales girl gave Bella an understanding smile. "Of course; is there a particular color you are comfortable with or looking for?"

Alice nodded excitedly, "Yes, she'll try re-"

"_NOT_ red," Bella stated firmly, not allowing even Alice's pout to sway her decisions. Bella looked at the sales girl and requested seeing some things in black.

"Ok, black, got it. What about styles?" The girl addressed, looking between her and Alice. Bella glanced at Alice with a questioning expression.

Alice analyzed her for a moment. "A full corset, strapless with a straight top," she said.

"Are we going to go with a matching thong or something with more coverage? A lacey hipster is still sexy but gives you little more coverage and might be more comfortable for you," Offered the attendant which made Bella go crimson.

"The hipsters sound perfect," Bella replied, feeling confident with that option.

"Okay let's see what we can find and then you can try them on," the sales girl said.

They were able to find the hipsters right away and started with three corsets that matched their description. The first two were rejected, the first one didn't even make it out the dressing room open door so that Alice could see and the second one just was not she wanted. As she started turning to go back into the dressing room something caught her eye.

What caught her eye was black corset with sheer black lace panels that covered deep blue fabric. Bella pointed to it and declared that that one was the one she wanted. Alice nodded excitedly at her but she tried it on to make sure.

"It's perfect," Bella softly spoke, gazing at her reflection in wonder.

Alice turned to Ryan- their sales girl - and said, "We'll take it!" Sensing that it was Bella's limit of what she is willing to try that evening.

They made their way away from the store, with a 'congratulations' from the attendant as they walked out.

"Alice what are we gonna do with these bags from Frederick's? The guys will know what we bought, and then Edward would see it," Bella stressed.

"Bella, I'm all over it, you should know that by now!" Alice said. "Besides, we've got a few more shops to hit up. Then we use those bags to stuff our just now purchases in them."

"_Our_ purchases?" Bella questioned.

"You are not the only one who got something in there," she replied with a smile.

"Ok...where to next then?" Bella asked.

"True Religion is calling our names."

Bella knew what that meant, expensive jeans. She concluded she had better get used to it, after all, she was a Cullen now too and that meant a bigger budget to work with. "Where are the boys?"

"They're sitting on a bench by a fountain on the other side of the mall, and no, they still don't know what we have bought," Alice answered both her voiced and unvoiced questions.

They trudged onward into that store where they were able to find a few pairs of jeans each. Alice purchased a pair of medium and dark denim skinny jeans while Bella got two pairs of dark-wash fitted boot-cut jeans with one pair having a simple stud design along the back pockets.

They hit up one more store filled with sterling silver jewelry, which made Bella more comfortable than wearing white gold jewelry, other than her wedding ring, for everyday wear.

She ended up picking out a new thumb ring with a Celtic knot design along with moonstone silver cuff bracelet. Alice just got a simple pair of wing earrings.

"Let's go round up Jasper and Edward so we can get out of here and back to our hotel," Alice said.

They started in that direction when they came across a shoe store in which Bella insisted they stop in. Alice was shocked that she was the one who wanted to shop in a _SHOE_ store. Her growing excitement didn't last long because Bella went straight towards the tennis shoes. She went directly to one style grabbed her size and paid for them within a five minute time frame.

"Alright, all done," Bella said happily. She really needed new tennis shoes! The last pair was mostly butchered in the fight with the wolves.

Alice gave the shoes a look-over and conceded that they were ok for Bella top wear. Though Bella would not let Alice change her mind anyways.

"I'm still gonna keep putting you in prettier shoes," said Alice.

"Only if I let you. I always have final say on what goes on my feet," Bella replied, a smirk gracing her lips at the pout Alice now sported. "And that pout isn't gonna budge me on the matter," she firmly added.

"Fine," Alice grumbled.

They kept walking but before they rounded the last corner before seeing their husbands they stopped.

"Give me your Frederick's bag. I'm gonna put it in mine. If Edward tries to see where all we went into he'll just get lovely image of his adopted sister trying on things he does not want to see," Alice instructed. Bella's cheeks turned slightly pink but she did as she was told.

Once that task was completed their journey towards the guys.

When the boys spotted them they rose from their seats and met them halfway.

"Did you girls have fun?" Jasper asked once they reached them.

Bella was the first to reply. "As much fun as shopping is for me Bella joked. At that comment Alice let out a light huff. Bella noticed Edward giving her a puzzled look. "What?" She asked.

"Where's your dress?" he asked, wondering where her dress she wore for their nuptials.

Alice gave him a look that said 'duh.' "We couldn't just go around shopping in our dresses. We got something simple to shop in," but Bella gave her pointed look, "ok, my version of simple," she admitted, motioning at the designer jeans paired with dark blue tank with a sequin pattern and cute flats. "But now we are gonna change back into said dresses and y'all will put your jackets back on so that we can go get some wedding photos. Of course, we will schedule another day to get some daytime wedding pictures."

Bella wasn't looking forward to putting her dress and shoes back on but she was happy to be able to have some photographs of this very momentous day. That thought made her smile.

Jasper stared at her, grinning at the feelings of euphoria coming from her. "You're actually happy to go get pictures done?" he asked Bella.

"Well, I'm happy to have proof that today actually happened," she replied, "it still doesn't feel real."

"It better be real; I've dreamed -not literally of course since I don't sleep- of this day for too long. If it's not real then I'll glad stay in delusion with you," Edward declared.

"How long is 'for too long'?" Bella inquired, a little hesitantly.

"Since, the first time you told me you loved me," he replied with honesty and sincerity.

"Oh," was all Bella could reply with.

"Anyways," Alice interrupted, "we need to go change again and be on our way for our appointment." Bella just nodded and let Alice drag her off to the bathroom. "Be back in five minutes," Alice informed the guys as they walked away.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is short, shorter than I want it to be but it just needed a stopping point to where I need to change it a bit. This is the first time (and maybe only time) that its kinda EdPOV. Since its not a first person POV fic I tried to make it as close as I could make it to that. I should also let you know that this is unbeta-ed...but so is the rest of this fic, so oh well...lol.**

**So, sorry if it sucks but I've actually wrote down some ideas I wanted to include in the next chapter. **

**Of course, I own nothing except my own thoughts in my own world.**

**Chapter 13**

-She gave her attention to the boys and told them go look around on their own while she and Bella did a little shopping themselves. "Now shoo!" She directed the boys.

They gave her a puzzled look but proceeded away from the girls. Edward even eyed her with look, not able to decipher what she was thinking.

"Let's go Bella," Alice said. They strolled along until Alice was sure the boys were no longer around them...-

As the guys were on their own now, they did not have a plan for what they were going to do while the girls did their shopping. Well, while Alice did the girls' shopping and Bella was along for the ride.

"Dude, what was that about?" Jasper asked Edward.

"I don't have a clue, Brother, but it's getting pretty annoying though," Edward expressed. "I would have liked to be spending this time with my new wife right now but yours seems to like not letting that happen anytime soon," he added with a slight scowl.

Jasper could feel the plethora of emotions rolling off of Edward. They walked a little bit further through the mall when Jasper decided to ask him about it.

"Edward, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good," he replied, a little confused.

"Not in this moment. I meant with everything that's happened in the last few days, or even weeks," Jasper clarified. "You have not really had a moment to really think about it all."

Edward just looked at Jasper and shrugged his shoulders a little bit as they kept walking around. He looked through the storefront that was before them and something caught his eye. He grinned and pointed it out to Jasper and walked towards it. A minute later he came out with his purchase in hand.

He turned it so that Jasper could read it. It was a simple blue ladies' tee that said 'I believe in mythical creatures' and had a small stick figure that had a face smiling with little fangs sticking out of its smile.

Jasper just chuckled as Edward folded it up and placed it back in the bag. 'I'm still waiting.'

Edward sighed as he glanced back up.

"I don't know," he admitted. Jasper continued to wait knowing this wasn't even an inch of what's going through Edward's mind.

"It's all happening so fast and I'm barely able to keep pace. I mean, when the wolves ensnared me..." he trailed off.

Jasper nodded along encouraging him to continue talking. 'Yeah...?' he thought.

"Their thoughts while they tor-...did things to me, especially Jacob's, were unbearable," Edward stated. "They knew exactly what I can do and they knew exactly how to use it against me. They knew the key to me was Bella. Jacob kept thinking of him and Bella together, after showing the images of how Bella has lived when we were gone. How they found her in the woods alone... And then he would always think of the time they spent together.

"I saw how she seemed to be healing then, if a tiny bit. But she still would not accept Jacob's romantic advances." That last comment offered a fleeting spark of relief but it was short-lived. "His thoughts, though, showed that something was beginning even if it was the barest of hints of it," he said sadly.

Since their talk was getting heavy Jasper directed them to an empty bench out of the main flow of the shopping traffic.

"They began ripping me apart but then, somehow, there she was out of nowhere," Edward said in aw. "I was somewhat out of it due to the two weeks worth of torture but to see what she did...it was just surreal. And a little bit startling, too," he stated the last sentence with a small amount of apprehension.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"You saw the aftermath of what she had done, right?" At Jasper's nod he continued. "Watching it actually happens-the destruction she inflicted on those mutts- was just a sight to see. I never in my most wildest of daydreams could conceive Bella capable of such actions. It, quite frankly, scared me just a bit from that realization," Edward finished.

They sat there for a few moments, pondering Edward's words. It was a lot to absorb.

Jasper thought about the situation while sending Edward the feeling of calm.

"Okay, how about when we all came back since we brought you home?" Jasper asked.

"I felt...better. Being back with Bella, in her arms, is like

"I felt...better. Being back with Bella, in her arms, is like long needed relief. We haven't really talked anything since we have been back, though, and it has kind of thrown me through a loophole in these last few hours," Edward admitted.

Edward could not fathom this drastic turn of luck. Why would Bella want to the ultimate act of commitment when she and he have not discussed where they stood with each other.

"What are you so undecided about?" Jasper asked him out loud. 'What are you thinking?' he added silently.

Edward considered his words with great care because he wanted his thoughts to be heard clearly. "I cannot understand the level of what Bella has done this evening- or rather today. The planning and the decisive actions took-which I believe were her own ideas and Alice was able to make them possible- by her and all for what? What was her goal of today?" he questioned. "After all that I put her through by leaving her and then the actions of the previous days... I guess what I want to know is this a way to guarantee my staying with her for the rest of eternity? Like out of fear?"

Jasper looked studied Edward for a moment when he realized that Alice and Bella were returning to them.

"I think you need to talk to Alice about this sometime tonight," he instructed Edward, "but right now you need to relax and be happy that you just got married to the woman who makes your unbeating come alive," he said with a wide smile. "Besides, Alice will rip you apart, again, if you ruin anything of any plans her and Bella have made to make this day very special for all of us," Jasper warned.

Edward nodded in the silent agreement as they rose up off of the bench they had been occupying while waiting.

After they received more information from Alice when the girls returned from shopping, it made them aware that they were going to take photographs. Alice told them to put their jackets back on while she and Bella went to change back into their dresses.

Once they came back in their dresses guys were ready to go.

"Where are we going to take pictures?" Jasper asked Alice.

"We are going to a place called 'Leap of Faith Photography' in which they specialize in these types of photos," she replied.

Since that gave the group clarification they made their way to the studio.

**Did it suck? Hopefully not as such because I worked hard to try to get it right. Please be kind enough to leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks and have a great time of the day for you!**


	15. Author's Note: Update

Let me start with this: I HATE THESE THINGS

I just wanted to give y'all, hopefully, some reassurance and an update on the status of the next chapter of this story.

It's not abandoned or on hiatus. I'm just stuck after just a few paragraphs have been written. I've made note of this on my author/profile page. I'm actually in the process right now of reading over what I've posted/written of the story so far. That sometimes helps kick my brain into gear again and reminds of points I wanted to throw into the story. I kind of have the idea of this chapter but can't quite seem to spit it out. Once I've got it written and typed up (the last few chapters have been actually been written in an app on my phone, lovin' it) I'll post it.

I don't know if I've clarified this before but this story so far has been unbeta'd. I do have a thing with using proper grammar (even while texting, lol) so hopefully things have been ok in that department. However, I haven't had anyone to bounce the story off of.

So there's that long-ass A/N that I hate posting but I wanted to offer y'all hope that it is still cont'd and not abandoned or forgotten or on hiatus.

Thanks to anyone that's still interested and, hopefully, still following it!


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: Woohoo! Its finally here! Sincerely sorry for the long wait but my writer's block broke through over the weekend and I've been trying to write as much as I could. This entire chapter, though a lot of my chapters, was writen completely on my phone. Its not very long but I'm comfortable at where it ends. I hope those who've stuck with me this far enjoy it!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters of the Twilight Saga written by SM. I only own the product of my dream which is the idea of this story._

_Now one with the chapter..._

**Chapter 14**

Just like she stated they would, Bella and Alice stepped back out of the women's bathroom, still dressed in their street clothes. However, both girls' makeup was refreshed and their hair was resituated to how it was during the wedding ceremony.

"We don't want to ruin our dresses on the way to the studio. We are going to change once we get there," Alice supplied as an explanation to the boys, taking in their confused expressions.

They just nodded their heads as the girls reached their sides. Walking hand-in-hand the couples walked out of the hotel mall and set off towards the photography place.

The studio was about fifteen blocks from their current location so the group decided to make the travel time shorter by taking a cab.

The taxicab stopped a few minutes later in front of 'Leap of Faith Photography' where Alice had made an appointment for their pictures. They walked in and checked in with the receptionist. "Hello, my name is Alice, we have an appointment," Alice stated to her.

Once their appointment was confirmed the receptionist led the wedding party further into the studio to change and meet their photographer.

The photographer walked up to the group to introduce herself. "Hello, my name is Sonny and I will be taking your portraits today. Welcome to my studio."

The group of four returned her greeting and followed her to the set while she explained a little of what she had in mind as far as positions and areas for each picture. Bella looked to Alice and Edward to seek their approval. Alice nodded her head in agreement while Edward smiled at Bella timidly, unsure of you she'll feel towards the photographer's ideas.

At that moment the guys separated to the other side of the room behind a changing screen as did the girls to their side of the studio.

The area was set up in a hexagon shape from when you walk into the actual staging area. Immediately of the left and right there are privacy screens for clients to change behind, depending on what type of photographs were being taken at the moment. In the upper corner to the left there stood a reflector screen and a camera tripod, if the photographer decided to use it. Slightly to the right of that there was a window with a faux backdrop illustrating a black and white image of an old-fashioned clock tower and rooftops. To the right the window was a single column standing floor to ceiling and another window to its right but with a clear backdrop. The wall on the right side of the room was left completely blank with no adornments.

Alice and Bella went to the left to change back into their dresses. Edward and Jasper went to the right so that they could straighten up their outfits, knowing Alice would rip them a new one if they did not look perfect. On the other side of the room Alice was helping Bella back into her bridal dress, along with her own as well. Once they were all back into their wedding attire, and it was up to Alice's standards, the group headed onto the set towards the photographer.

The first few photos were the standard poses: Edward with Bella, Alice with Bella, Edward with Jasper, Alice with Edward then with Jasper, and then Bella with Jasper. The photographer quietly took pictures of the candid moments. She was able to get one of Alice messing with Edward's hair while he was bent over since she was too short, with her tongue sticking out over her lip. Sonny then captured another one of Jasper and Bella trying to dance a little jig, just being silly while waiting for the next set up. Sonny was also able to nab a single picture of Bella momentarily looking at her hands and fingering her ring, her facial expression very studious of her new forever jewelry. It was such a touching moment, happening quietly to the side, that Sonny felt the urge to snap a picture, with Bella none the wiser.

Then, Bella and Edward were able to begin the first photographs of their brand new life as husband and wife. The first shot was of Edward and Bella standing in front of the leftmost window facing each other with their hands that adorn their wedding rings joined before them. The second picture they were to take was of them standing on either side of the column, slightly leaning against it, staring into other's eyes. The third and final portrait was located between the blank wall and the window to the right, with them facing the window but not right in front of it. Edward stood about two feet behind Bella with his shirt fully unbuttoned and hanging slightly open. Bella stood quietly in front of Edward, his hands having somewhat unraveling her dress in the back, about a third of the way undone.

Once all the pictures were taken (i.e. Bella had had enough) the girls changed out of their dresses and back into their street clothes and bid the photographer adieu. They also made their goodbyes to the receptionist and went outside to hail another cab. Before they decided to call one over Jasper asked if Bella wanted to take a short walk with while it also gave time for Edward to talk to Alice about his concerns or thoughts that he had admitted to having to Jasper.

Bella aqueoused to his offer by looping her arm through Jasper's proffered elbow and they headed in the opposite direction of Alice and Edward. They latter couple strolled leisurely down the sidewalk.

Alice, having already seen the conversation of Edward's questions and his wanting- more like needing reassurance- answered his unspoken questions. "She means all of it Edward. She has had to go through a lot, and not just starting from when she met us. Her life has mostly been spent taking care of others and when we became a part of her life, she was able to gain a part of herself. She stills as if she needs to take care of us in way but it has helped her take care of herself, in making herself truly happy," she explained to him.

Edward took that but responded with another question, "But what about the wedding part? Was it really her idea? Why would she want to get married when she has never been fan of the institution?"

"It changed because she knew it was something that you wanted so passionately that it made her think how happy it would make you, and the more she thought about it she realized that it was something she wanted to also happen," she answered. Edward started to come up with a rebuttal but Alice beat him to it. "You came to me because you didn't know if you could trust her honest reasons; you would-and probably do-it-yourself think that she was doing this because it would make you happy and that she's doing it solely for that reason only. Listen to what I'm about to say: this was her idea, it was something that she wanted to do for herself which in turn would make her, you, and the rest of the family happy. Stop questioning the motives that may be behind such actions and be thankful and content with what has been brought to you today," she finished. And without saying anything more she turned back around to meet up with Bella and Jasper again, knowing that Edward was walking next to her.

Once they were all back together they decided to hail a cab and get back to the hotel.

By the time they settled down into the cab they decided that Bella should get some sleep so they gave the hotel's name ad their destination to the driver. Unlike her vampire companions Bella doesn't have an infinite amount of energy and actually required sleep.


	17. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Ok, here's the next leg of our journey and it totally took an avenue that I wasn't planning on, lol. Now, I've messaged different people on the beta board but no dice so far so this is totally unbeta-d. I'm a grammar person and spelling person but sometimes as a writer that can be obscured by the focus of writing the story. Some of the words are also not entirely correct purposely….call them Kristin-esqued. Lol. If you're interested in helping out in that aspect then send me a message we can see what's possible. Hope you like!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters of the Twilight Saga written by SM. I only own the product of my dream which is the idea of this story._

_Now on with the chapter..._

**Chapter 15**

Once they reached the Mirage they exited their cab, making sure to grab all of the bags the girls had accumulated while shopping before the photo shoot. Along with the lone bag of Edward's that held the shirt he had purchased for Bella as a surprise, they entered the hotel. They went passed the lobby to the elevators and took it their floor. Once they got off of the elevator and into their room they rid their arms of the shopping bags.

Bella plopped down on one of the beds, exhausted from the day's festivities. Alice went over to one of the suitcases packed for the girls and got out a pair of pajamas for her to change into: a simple blue yank top and some light gray sweat-pant capris that spelled out 'TAKEN' sideways along one of the legs. Alice handed them off to Bella as they shuffled into the bathroom so that she could help undo Bella's intricately done hairstyle. Alice stepped out of the bathroom a minute later and heard the shower running, allowing Bella to wash away the day but not its' events.

While she showered, the others held a light conversation regarding the days' happenings. "So, Edward, how does it feel to be a married man?" Jasper teased him, a playful smirk gracing his lips.

"I will let you know once it actually sinks in," Edward replied with a chuckle. "It's like, I know it has happened but at the same time can't believe that it has really happened. It is something that I have longed for, ever since I first realized I loved her in the beginning," he said.

Jasper and Alice smiled sweetly at him and nodded their heads. "Don't worry, I think it will sink in by the time we get home," Alice replied, giving him a sly grin.

Edward just offered a confused expression. Alice scrutinized his face for a few moments and asked, "How are you feeling right now, Edward?"

He just kind of shrugged his shoulders. "I think I'm a little tired," he answered.

After hearing this Alice sent a concerned look towards her mate who stepped in. "Hey bro," Jasper addressed him, "why don't you get changed into something more comfortable and take a rest when Bella comes out to go to sleep."

Edward nodded his head and let Alice hand him some sleep pants. It took him a few minutes, in which Jasper and Alice averted their eyes, but Jasper hovered just a tad in case of Edward stumbling. It could be expected due to him still recovering from his attack the day having been a little strenuous. Fortunately, Edward was able to change without incident and he was able to sit down on the bed just as Bella stepped out of the bathroom.

Bella looked at her reflection through the fog in the mirror once she came out of the shower stall.

_'I can't believe I actually got married. To Edward. Married. At eighteen._' Bella thought in her head. It was like it finally hit her, that she was bound in matrimony to Edward, even though it was her- and Alice's- idea from the beginning of this impromptu trip.

She shook her head, trying to get passed those thoughts. Yet, she could not dispel them from her mind. '_Well_,' she thought, _'so much for not getting married right out of high school. Or rather, in high school, considering this is Spring Break of my senior year.'_

"Bella!" Alice called through the closed door.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Your phone is going to ring in five minutes and forty-two seconds. It will be..." Alice trailed off, as if she was searching in the future, "your mother."

Bella let out a sigh and answered with a simple 'ok.' She changed into the outfit Alice provided her with and stepped out of the bathroom. She looked up as she came out and saw Jasper smiling at her. He sensed her confusion so he pointed to her pants where the 'taken' was placed. He was rewarded with a tired smile. Bella did not even pay attention to what she had been handed and dressed in, other than it being comfortable.

She set the clothes she had been wearing before took a shower onto a chair near the bathroom door. Alice approached her holding out Bella's cell phone and wedding ring, which she had taken off before her shower so it would not somehow fall down the drain. She slid her ring onto her finger slowly until it met the bas of her finger. She gazed at it for just a moment before looking to Alice's outstretched hand, which still held the proffered cell phone. She accepted her phone quietly.

Alice directed her to sit down on the bed. She sat on the opposite side of Edward but close to the middle of the bed. Edward gave her a sort of sleepy smile; she returned the sentiment with a smile and a comforting placing of her hand on his lower leg.

Exactly as Alice had said, Bella's phone rang precisely five minutes and forty-two seconds after she stepped out of the bathroom; the caller ID displayed 'Mom'. Bella hit the 'call' button and greeted her mother, "Hey mom."

"Bella! What is going on?" Renee exclaimed through the phone.

"Mom," Bella started, "what are you talking about?"

"All I know is that I get a call from Charlie, all agitated, saying that the Cullens were back and you moved out of the house. Is it true? Did the Cullens really come back to Forks? Did you move out of Charlie's house? Where have you been living?" Renee continued to rattle off question after question. "So, Isabella, tell me what is going on right now!" she finished.

"Ok mom, just slow your roll," Bella replied. "Yes I moved out of Charlie's house; yes, the Cullens are back in Forks- all of the Cullens," Bella emphasized, anticipating her mother's probable next question (or at least one of them.)

"What happened honey? Why did you move out? Last time we talked you were finalizing your spring break plans with Angela," said Renee.

"There were quite a few reasons for my leaving Charlie's, mom. The main things were the fact that I was accepting the Cullens, though more importantly Edward back into my life. Charlie said he was forbidding me from seeing them. Another thing that caused it was regarding Jacob Black. You remember, Billy Black's son?" Bella asked her mom, not know if she knew of Charlie's best friend's son. Her mom murmured a 'yes' and Bella continued with her explanation. "Anyways, you know how I was before," she mentioned quietly, not wanting to revisit those memories, especially with her present company of vampires. "Dad noticed our friendship and then he kept pushing me, telling me how great Jake was for me and all that sort of stuff. Well, one: I wasn't ready for any type of relationship and could not consider one at all.

"That still didn't stop him from trying, even going to the point of saying how I would just be getting my heart broken when Edward up and left again and how worthless he was," she said.

"Anyways, I told him neither of those was going to happen. I said I was eighteen and he did not get to dictate any part of my life," she said. "More stuff was said, which eventually ended up with me packing up my stuff, with the help of Jasper- Edward's brother- and moving in with the them, the Cullens I mean," she finished.

"Oh my," seemed to be the only reply Renee could mange at the moment. It took her just one minute more to gather her next thoughts. "Ok then, I will be on a flight there in the next few days and we can you here to Florida, with Phil and me," she said. "I think you will just love it here, Bella. You get your room which has its own bathroom. We can go to the beach and…" Renee rattled on.

"Hold on a second mom, I'm not moving to Florida. It is the middle of the spring semester of my senior year, for one thing. And reason number two is that I am already living with the Cullens," Bella replied.

"Bella, are you sure that is a good idea? I mean, they left you so abruptly with no explanation, especially with Edward in the woods," Renee said the last part more quietly.

As Bella and Renee continued their conversation, Alice sat behind Bella on the bed brushing her hair gently after applying some kind of hair product on it. She tuned back into the conversation.

"Bella, I think we should still talk this over, Renee started. "Why don't you come down to Jacksonville on Friday and spend the weekend with Phil and I, it will be fun!"

"I don't know, mom…" Bella began.

Alice interrupted her and whispered, "Tell her yes you will come down and you are going to get the flight arrangements ready and call her back."

Bella just gave her a reluctant expression but complied. "Okay mom, I will make plans to come down this weekend and give you the flight scheduling information," Bella said. "Tell me again, please, of what the house is like again. Just so I kind of know what to expect."

Alice tapped her on the shoulder and when Bella looked over to her she gave her a thumbs up to indicate that's what she had to get Renee to explain.

Renee start describing the property's attributes: they had a pool, great view of the ocean along with access to the beach behind the house. When she came to describing the house she shared about it having three bedrooms: the master, a guest room, and of course, Bella's own room with an attached bathroom.

Once she seemed to be finishing her description of the home Bella chimed in. "Ok mom that sounds great. I will make all of the arrangements and let you know when you need to the airport," Bella said.

"Ok baby, I'll talk to you in a little bit," Renee replied. Her and Bella exchanged their goodbyes and ended the call.

"Alice! What was all of that about?" Bella asked.

"I just thought it'd be a great time to go see your mother, after all, it is spring break," she replied. "We can go to the beach, play in the sand, go shopping," Alice started, already getting excited.

"We?" Bella pick up on, confused.

"Yes, we," Alice confirmed, "as in you, me, and Edward, will be in Florida this weekend." She looked to Jasper, "I'm guessing you are not coming; you weren't in my vision of us there," she said.

"But Alice," Bella spoke up, "how can y'all go to Florida? It's all sun, all the time…unless a hurricane is nearing," she pointed out.

"Not this weekend. Storms are on the way –not hurricane storms- just rain. But the rain will hold off until after we're on our way back," Alice clarified. "Don't worry so much! We are going to have so much fun!" She was getting giddy again.

"What is my mom going to say? I am coming to Florida with my supposedly ex-boyfriend that may be my boyfriend again but in reality he is my new _husband._ Plus, along with him, his sister and my best friend who's now my sister-in-law, has also arrived with us. How is this not going to be a disaster, Alice?" Bella asked, somewhat exasperated.

"Bella!" Alice said, a little frustrated herself. "It will be okay. Trust me," she said with a smile.

"How-" Bella started but Alice just tapped the side of her temple.

"I know," Alice replied with a smirk. "Now, get some sleep. We are heading back home tomorrow morning and I don't particularly want to spend the trip back with a grouchy Bella."

Bella just stuck her tongue out at Alice, which she returned, and got under the covers next to Edward. She kissed his cheek and then his lips. He, in turn, kissed her forehead and then her lips again. They curled up together and spent the their first night as a married couple.


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: **_Sorry it took so long but I've had some bad health problems recently and it has been a little rough. Hope its bearable. _

**Chapter 16**

Bella's sleep was being disturbed. It seemed her bed was experiencing it'd own earthquake. In reality, it was just a very eager Alice bouncing on her and Edward's hotel bed. She also noticed that Edward was missing from the bed and the shower was running.

"Get up, get up, get up!" Alice insisted excitedly. Bella responded by groaning and hiding her head under a pillow. That, however, did not detour the immortal pixie that had grabbed the pillow and tossed it on the other side of the bed. "Up!" Alice reiterated.

Bella let out a huff and glared at her while Jasper chuckled quietly in the corner of the room. Apparently not quietly enough for Bella turned her glare on him, that made him stifle any further quiet laughter at the moment.

"Why must I get up right now Alice? I so could have used at least another hour of sleep," Bella complained.

"Because Bella! We have things to do today!" Alice reasoned. Bella raised an eyebrow at that, as if to say 'like what.' "We have to get you dressed, do your hair and makeup, pack our stuff and get it in the car, check out, get you something to eat, and get on our way home," she listed off.

At the 'get you dressed' part Bella noticed an outfit laid out for her at the foot of the bed. Instead of fussing about it (really no point since Alice always got her way) and reached for the clothes she held out to her. Jasper made an excuse to leave the room so that Bella could change since Edward was still in the bathroom showering. She pulled on the dark wash denims that ended in a slight boot-cup, cream colored top that had some lace detailing around the shoulder areas, and soft silver flats that actually had proper cushioning. Bella was grateful, at least, that Alice had thought of that because after a little while flats starting her feet like hell. Bella only saw a glimpse of the label on the inside sole of the shoe- Badgley Mischka- whoever that was, but knowing Alice it was probably some expensive designer label.

While she was dressing Alice packed the bags at vampire speed, leaving out the hair appliance and make up. Once she was done with the bags she ushered Bella into the bathroom just as Edward opened the door, already dressed in jeans and a casual blue button-down shirt.

Barely getting out a good morning to each other Alice shoved Bella inside the bathroom and shut the door in Edward's face. At that he let out a growl in warning just as a muffled 'Alice!' from Bella could be heard through the door which was then thrown open. Bella stepped to Edward, swinging her arms around his neck as his went around her waist, then their lips joined into a gently morning kiss.

Alice ruined the moment slightly when she let out a huff of annoyance while she stepped out of the bathroom behind Bella to retrieve the hair and makeup items. On her way back into the bathroom she grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her into the washroom and away from Edward, thus separating the newlyweds that were reluctant to break the embrace. Though, they didn't resist much knowing that Alice would get her way in the end.

Once in the bathroom Alice to make quick work of Bella's makeup while the flat iron heated up. Alice kept the makeup natural using neutral colors in eye shadows and lip tint. When the flat iron was enough she made sleek with just a slight curl at the ends. Bella was pleased with the finished product- it was simple and not elaborate or fussy.

"I think it looks good, if I do say so myself," Alice offered, "but it is my work so of course it looks good."

Bella just rolled her eyes at Alice's antics and got up to leave the restroom. When her and Alice came out into the room, the boys were standing, both holding suit cases and wait to leave. Alice zipped over to one of the chairs in the room, where their purses were laying, and brought Bella's over to her. With that the group left.

They made out the hotel room and down to the lobby. Edward and Jasper stood off to the side with the suitcases while Alice and Bella stood at the front desk checking out but then moved towards the valet stand outside the front doors. They handed the valet employee the ticket that Alice had given to them earlier for Alice's car to be brought around. While they waited on the girls when the car was brought to the guys, they loaded all the bags and suitcases into the trunk and small back seat of the car.

Meanwhile, back at the desk Alice was encouraging-more like forcing- Bella to use a new piece of plastic with her name on it.

"Bella, just give the nice man your card so that we can pay for the room," Alice ordered while at the same time reaching into her purse and sliding it across the desk. The clerk behind the desk picked it up to examine it.

"May I please see some identification Mrs. Masen?" He asked.

"Sure," Bella replied, while fishing her license out of her wallet. He took it from her to look at her ID to verify her identity.

"Thanks Mrs. Masen," the hotel clerk said while handing her the license back.

"It's Swan-," Bella started to correct the gentleman, who was giving her an inquiring expression, but Alice stopped her.

"It is Masen, sir," Alice started. "Her and my brother just got married yesterday so she is not used to the name change yet," she clarified.

The man's expression became one of understanding and a smile graced his features. "Alright, I can understand that," he stated. He completed the transaction, handing her new credit card and the receipt to sign for the charges for the room. Bella signed her name - with her new surname- and slid it back to him. He smiled at her as he ton the signed receipt and bid her congratulations on her new wedded status.

She and Alice walked away from the desk, heading towards their husbands who were waiting in the passenger loading area of the hotel entrance.

Edward and Jasper opened each of doors of Alice's Porsche for the girls. Alice kissed Jasper on the cheek and got into the driver's seat. This caused Bella to raise her eyebrow in question. Edward gestured for her to take her seat as well.

"Aren't y'all getting in to?" Bella questioned him. He shook his head 'no' in response.

He leaned in close and said, "We were gonna run back and probably have a quick hunt along the way. "Besides," he spoke a little louder while standing back up straight, hand on the door in preparation to close it, "we won't fit back there with all those bags."

Bella looked in the backseat of the 911 Turbo and saw the truth to his words so she just turned back to look up at her new husband. He gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose, and, with his crooked grin in place, he gently shut her door.

Alice and Bella waved through the windows of the car and set off the journey back to Forks.

As the girls drove off the guys hailed a cab so they would be repeating the same routine of when they arrived in the city. Once they were out of the city they started making their way home but Edward warned Jasper they had at least one stop along the way.

_So what did you think? _

_It's not how, or rather where, I had intended for it to be. I actually had planned to still go a little more to it but I can't remember all how I wanted it to flow. This health stuff has just messed with my brain so what I was going to include in this chapter will be presented in the next._


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The guys just kept running until they reached their destination that Edward had picked out. They make it to Winnemucca, Nevada.

"And why are we here?" Jasper asked Edward. He thought this is a random place to stop.

"You'll find out in just a minute brother," he replied. "Let's go over to that bus stop to make it look like we just got off the bus that will be here in a minute," said Edward, pointing Jasper to the bus stop sign. And with that he started moving.

Jasper had no choice but to follow. As they came to closet to the sign, Jasper noticed car parked at the curb with 'for sale' residing on the dashboard against three windshield inside the vehicle.

It was just now getting to be around six- thirty p.m. boys waited as the bus pulled up. They kept mostly to the shadows so as not draw much attention to their selves. Edward with Jasper in tow, made to move to the home in which the car that was for sale day in front. A small smile graced Jasper's face as he felt the excitement that was rolling off of Edward in waves at the doubt of this car.

They made it to the front porch and Edward gently rapped on the front door. They heard someone call out of just a minute a few seconds before the door was opened. It was a man, probably around his late fifties that greeted them. "Can I help you boys?" the man asked.

Edward nodded his head in answer. "Good evening sir. We were wondering if we, or rather I, would be able to purchase your vehicle that is for sale," he said. "I would be able to take it off your hands tonight, if possible."

The man just looked back and forth between Edward and Jasper, trying to decide if this was a serious offer. "I'd be glad for you to take the car this evening but how were y'all planning to pay for it? The banks are closed for the evening I'm afraid and I'm not ankle to accept personal check. I'm sure you can understand that one," the man sincerely said.

Edward spoke up, "We were planning on paying with cash, sir."

"Do you even know the asking price, son?" the man asked. The boys both shook their heads no. "My asking price is fifteen thousand." The boys liked at each other and then nodded their heads.

"We'll take it," Jasper replied in a serious tone. His face also held the serious expression to match.

The man kind of blanched at him. "You will take it?" Jasper nodded his head in confirmation. "Are you telling me that you have enough money on you two right now to cover that purchase?" Jasper nodded his head again. "And may I ask who will be on the title of the car?"

"My wife," Edward proudly stated, as huge grin on his face.

The man gave him a questionable look and asked, "You're married?"

"Yes sir," Edward replied proudly again, "as of yesterday."

"Well then, I guess a congratulations is in order," the man stated, a little unsure of how he should respond to Edward's confirmation.

Edward and Jasper tipped their heads in thanks. The owner of the car invited them into his home so the guys could sign the necessary title and transfer documents and the purchase payment for the vehicle. The man verified the name that the title is in fact the name on Edward's license. Once that was done, the current previous owner handed over the keys to Edward, the proud new owner of the automobile.

The guys left the man's house and stepped into the car. They waved to the man and his wife as Edward turned the engine over and pulled away from the curb in front of the house.

"This is a great ride, Edward," Jasper claimed.

"Do you think she will like it?" Edward questioned.

"I think she will," Jasper replied whole nodding his head. "Personally, I think it's perfect for Bella."

Edward nodded in agreement while a large grin gracing his face. With that the boys started their journey home.

The ride back to Forks did not take them very long, especially with the way the Cullen brood drive. In reality, they were probably just mostly enjoying Bella's new ride.

The trip home consisted of small talk about random faucets if Vegas. Once the guys made it back home they were reunited with their wives and family, though Jasper's getting was delayed momentarily.

"Bella, Edward just got home," Alice informed her. At that news, Bella had been upstairs in her and Edward's bedroom. She came down the stairs as quickly as she dared, being cautious enough so as not to take a header down to the bottom steps. When she stepped onto the landing, it was not long before that she was in Edward's arms.

"Hello, wife," he greeted her. This declaration earned a few gasps with the household of those that were not in the know of the happenings of the Vegas trip.

While all of the greetings were going on inside the house, Jasper was pulling Bella's new vehicle into an out-of-sight spot in the large garage attached to the mansion. Rosalie was quietly asked in a tone that was below human capability to go out to the garage. She started up one of the other cars and banged around some tools to make it sound like she was working on something. The point of it was to mask the sound of the engine rumble while Jasper was guiding it into the space.

While Rosalie left the other vehicle running, she walked over to the car brought in and inspected it. "Y'all bought another car?" she asked him.

"We picked it up in Winnemucca, on our way back to Forks. We, or mostly Edward, got it as a gift to Bella, since she does not have her truck anymore," he explained.

"I have been wondering where that behemoth of metal was," she voiced.

"Yeah," he started," when Bella and I were packing her stuff up in the car from Charlie's house, she handed over the truck keys when he told her she could not take it. He said that since she was moving out from there and in with us, she couldn't take it for he had paid for it. So, she gave back the key to the truck and the house key."

"Whoa," was all Rosalie could spit out.

""She hasn't show it but I could tell that she was about giving up that truck by _feeling _what she was feeling," Jasper explained to her.

"I'm sure she was. I may have not been very fond of her in the past but its different now. I also know that she was content by getting to know Charlie. But," she said, "I have a gut feeling- and something that's rather obvious- is that she will be beyond satisfied from now on seeing as she will be around for a _very_ long time."

Jasper nodded his head in agreement. "We should probably go join them back in the house." After saying that, they both began making their way back into the house.

As they were walking towards the entry door leading into the house they heard Bella asking where Jasper was since he didn't arrive with Edward.

Jasper took that moment to announce his presence and able to provide the answer to her query. "I'm right here. I took a small detour for a quick hunt," he supplied.

Bella sent him a big grin before turning back to her husband.

Alice also took the opportunity to properly greet her own husband by climbing on his back and planting a kiss on his cheek.

The rest of the family came from various parts of the home and they all congregated to the living room to take up residence on the sofas and love seats.

Carlisle started up the conversation once everyone was situated. "So I take it that this brief trip to Vegas was somewhat eventful, judging by the endearments exchanged upon your arrival," he commented.

Before anyone else could reply Alice joyously exclaimed, "They got married!" As she said this she had quickly grabbed Bella's left hand and shoved it forward so that the family could see her wedding ring.

A few quiet gasps were let out from those who didn't know beforehand. Esme and Emmett knew, along with Jasper. Emmett hadn't known the whole of the plan but he had had an idea, which he kept to himself, of why he was asked to whisk Edward off for a hunting trip, further away than normal, for a determined length of time. He had known the group was heading to Vegas but nothing further had been explained to him.

The few gasps were from Carlisle and Rosalie mostly. "Seriously?" was what Rosalie questioned. The returning group of four nodded their heads at the same time, all wearing smiles. "Wow," was her reply, overcoming her initial shock.

Conversation continued with the four describing the past few days' events. A little bit into it Alice grabbed Bella's hand again and pulled her up to standing and heading towards the front door.

Bella tried to stop or at least slow Alice down. "Alice, where are you taking me?" she questioned.

Alice shared a look with Edward and nodded his consent. "We are going on a little trip. To Seattle," she answered.

Bella looked back at Edward with a little bit of apprehension. He answered her look with his signature crooked smile.

As Alice pulled her through the front door and her feet hit the pavement the area where her and Alice stood started to slightly shake. Alice just shook her head at Bella, "Don't even bother, Bella. It's not worth your effort to resist it."

Bella just sighed in defeat and the earth stopped shaking in their area and she let Alice pull her to the car. As soon as Bella's seat clicked in place Alice had started zooming towards Seattle.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"You'll see when we get there," Alice replied. "We have a few things to pick up."

With Alice's driving they arrived to Seattle not long since they left Forks. "Alice, that might be a new time record for you from Forks to here," Bella commented.

"Not even close, my dear," she replied with a wry grin. Right as she finished her sentence they pulled into a high-end photography developing place called 'Captured Moments.'

Once parked, they got out of the car and headed towards to the front door of the business. They were greeted by the receptionist. "How may I help you ladies?" she said with a smile.

"We have an appointment with Lacey to review and receive our order. My name is Alice," was Alice's reply. The receptionist nodded in response and set out to retrieve Lacey.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to post but I couldn't decide where to end it and also wanted a higher word count but oh well. Those of you that have stuck with me thank you very much and I hope you liked it.


End file.
